


[不二越]Breath of Water

by kellyblue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyblue/pseuds/kellyblue
Summary: 改编自电影《水形物语》
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, 不二越
Kudos: 1





	1. 00-02

Breath of Water·勿见鳞人  
CP：不二周助X越前龙马

00.

水的呼吸。  
浪潮随着涌动的气息一阵阵地撞击着鼓膜，自每一处细小的缝隙钻入身体。  
气泡包裹着他。他听见了，那个呼唤着他的声音。

01.

他们捉回了一位“神様”。  
这是不二周助自昏迷中苏醒后模糊听到的话。  
他正受着剧烈头痛与耳鸣的折磨，脑袋里仿佛被涨潮侵蚀一般灌满了多于空间能承载的水，胀得随时可能炸裂开来。他只能闭目躺着，等这阵潮水自己褪去，顺便回忆昏迷之前他在哪里、在干什么 。  
等头痛缓解一些，不二睁开眼睛坐起来，发现他躺在一间像是医疗室的房间里。一位披白大褂的青年正端着一杯水走进来，见他醒了，微微挑眉对他露出了笑容。他颇为意外地叫出了对方的名字：“幸村……？怎么是你？”  
原来是他中学时代的同窗好友，幸村精市。  
幸村把水递给他，说：“我还想问你呢，不二，怎么是你？”  
“这个问题，我肯定不比你更加清楚。”不二喝了口水，下咽的时候，感受到身体内传来一种奇妙的共鸣。他环顾四周：“我碰到了你也就是说，我现在是在你们的生物科学研究所吗？”  
生物科学研究所是由国内几所大学联合成立的，坐落这座城市的远郊。战后的年代，这方面的科研并不受到国家的重视，资金没有多少，项目进展自然也是一样，更不要说像样的成果了。因此，研究所看起来还是和战前一样颇为寒酸，现在更有点与世隔绝的味道。不过投身于此的人都是执着乃至于狂热的，就算天塌下来也舍不得放开朝夕相处的实验植物动物。他的旧友正是其中之一。  
幸村点头肯定了他的判断，问：“你感觉怎么样？”  
“还行……虽然还是有点头痛，不过在可以忍受的范围里。” 不二揉了揉太阳穴，耳朵里还有杂音作响，“我昏迷了多久？”  
“一天一夜。”  
“……这好像是太久了一点。”  
幸村半开玩笑地说：“你自己也知道昏迷得太久了？要不是我认识你这么多年，知道你有这怪毛病，你现在究竟是会被强制送回内陆医院的重症监护室等着领一堆巨额医疗账单，还是会躺在我们实验室的解剖台上被插上一堆导线和管子，可就真不好说了。事情的经过说起来很简单，就是非常巧合——我们研究所有一队外出考察的队伍昨天从野外返程，快到研究所的时候车子遇到了机械故障，停在一个村庄修理，结果遇见了突然头痛发作昏倒的你。当时队员们试了很多办法都唤不醒你，附近又没有医院，只好先把你带回研究所了。幸亏被我及时认出了你。你怎么会在那里？”  
不二仔细想了想，确实应该是像幸村说的这样。他是去了边关探望在那里驻守的弟弟。在返回都市的途中，小时候落下的头疼顽疾又发作了，伴随着疼痛而生的脑海中涨起的潮水。和每次发作的时候一样，他听见似乎有谁在潮声中呐喊。说是心血来潮也好——大概是因为想要弄清楚这声音究竟发源自何处，为什么连这么偏僻的地方都会跟着他，他循声而偏离了既定的路线。在已经很靠近城市的那个村落，他遇见了一队像是做野外勘察的人，听到他们在谈论这一次勘察的发现。他们有一辆载着着一只巨大集装箱的货车遇到了故障，正在维修，那里大概就装着丰硕的收获。就是在这个时候，头疼突然加剧，他实在受不住，失去了意识。  
“给你们添麻烦了。”不二说。  
“还好，不算太麻烦。我只需要把你扔在医疗室，隔一段时间来看看你还有没有在呼吸就行。”幸村轻松地说。  
“谢谢你的照顾。我也不知道怎么了，这毛病近来频繁发作，比从前严重多了，也许我真的需要去手术台上躺一躺，不管是急救室的还是实验室的。”  
“那我有这个荣幸给你做解剖吗？”  
“可你是研究植物学的吧？别解剖了我就只顾在我脑袋里种你最喜欢的兰花啊。”  
熟人间的玩笑话到此为止。不二四下看了看，医疗室外不断有来来去去的脚步声，好像不同寻常地热闹。他想起刚才那个陌生的话题，原来遇上考察队的时候他就听到过队员们嘴里说出过类似的词语。  
“神様”。  
他莫名被触动了神经。  
世界局势走到了一个微妙的平衡点，曾经的联邦国已经因利益冲突而分崩离析，不复存在。这个国家——S国曾与邻国R国交好，然而十余年前爆发的战争将这种关系全面摧毁了。战争持续了五年，双方在别国的介入调停下才达成停火协议，往后到现在的数年里一直处在僵持不下的冷战局面。散沙一盘的前联邦现在就像一座黑暗的森林，人人蛰伏于此，只要一点风吹草动就可能引起连环不断的枪声。猎人与猎物的区别仅仅在于是先射出子弹还是先被子弹打中，而这决定性的瞬间也许需要经过一整个长夜的酝酿，也许就发生在下一次眨眼。森林里的人们慢慢地变成了两派。一派极为敏感，另一派则极为麻木。敏感者为枪口刀尖上那些耸人听闻的消息而狂欢，麻木者则沉溺于表面上柴米油盐灯红酒绿的安稳假象。一切都被已经过去的和可能到来的战争扭曲了。  
浸着这种缭绕不去的硝烟长大成人的不二早就对此疲惫厌烦了。他选择成为了一名自由记者，希望能在余烟之中有所发现，但数年下来收到的只有距离他内心的理想相差甚远的失望而已。哪怕只是没有立场的，不受干扰的，生存于人们所剩无几的自我思考空间之外的——这样的东西，他已经不抱有存在的希望了。  
“神様”——为什么又偏偏叫他听到这种早该被抛弃的神圣的称呼？  
于是不二向幸村问：“不算我这个意外，你们的考察队似乎有特别的发现？”  
“你说那个啊。”幸村抬眼无所谓地扫过四周，耸了耸肩，“在研究所内部不让人谈论果然是不可能的，就这么把一位疑惑还没得到解答的记者打发走就更不可能了。你说不定跟那个有缘呢。我就大概跟你说说吧。不过，这暂时是个不能够传出研究所的机密——  
“捡到你的那支考察队在陆地边境捕捉到了一只奇特的生物，昨天跟你一起运到了研究所。一个以它为唯一中心的研究项目——‘鳞人项目’，就此诞生了。”

在S国的某处湿地，考察队在河流浅滩处发现了从未见过的奇特痕迹，其中有一人在勘测时不慎落水，遭遇水中埋伏着的鳄鱼的攻击，腿部被撕咬下大块血肉。那人本以为自己必将成为鳄鱼的早餐，谁知鳄鱼却松了口，游远了。其他人将伤者拉上岸，严重的伤势令大家束手无策，正是在这时，那样生物出现了。  
它自水中游到岸边，双腿直立着走上浅滩，据说——不过是用带着蹼的手掌抚摸过伤者被咬过的腿，那触目惊心的伤处竟就以肉眼可见的速度愈合了。  
见所未见，闻所未闻。  
令人想起仁慈博爱而无所不能的神。  
其实考察队早就从原住民那里听闻了关于“水神”的传说，人们甚至还会向河流中投入瓜果作为祭祀。但在那种落后的地区，这种说法最开始只是被当做原始而蒙昧的民俗而已。如今看来，竟确有其事。  
考察队耗费了极大的力气才将那样谜一般的生物捉住。事实上，要接近它很容易，因为它对人类似乎并无戒心。在意识到自己的处境后它才开始激烈反抗，遭受的物理伤害无一例外都能自愈，最终是靠着麻醉剂与脱水环境才让它失去了力气，被制伏。考察队以镣铐锁住它的手脚，装进封闭的水箱中，赶忙运送回了研究所，连夜对它进行了初步的生物检查。它的身体构造和人类基本一致，全身覆盖着一层透明至浅青白色的鳞片，所以研究所给它起了个名字叫做“鳞人”。

“这就是我们这个穷酸的小地方突然热闹起来的原因了。对了，用‘它’来称呼可能不太好，因为‘它’实在同人类太过相像了，除了身上长着鳞片，手脚间长着蹼，几乎就是个人类的少年。我在‘鳞人’被从货车的水箱转移下来的时候远远地瞥到了一眼，老实说，仅仅是那一眼，现在回想起来，我还会感到全身发麻。”幸村说着，很配合地缩了缩肩膀。  
不二笑道：“你让我越来越好奇了。我完全想象不到，到底是什么样的生物能给你带来这种感觉。跟好奇的折磨比起来，就算再厉害的头痛也不算什么。”  
“任何描述都没法传达，你自己亲眼去看就明白了——啊，不过现在机密项目已经启动，你应该是看不到了。”  
“真是可惜。”  
不二一脸深沉的遗憾，幸村见了，倒是提起兴致，一转话锋：“但是别的还是没问题的。你来都来了，不如我带你转转再走吧。我们研究所有很多有意思的项目，比如说我现在的课题——是和兰花有关啦。但是近几年愿意进研究所的新人越来越少了。战争时代成长起来的年轻人都更愿意去做生意之类的，把钱赚到手好过日子，再要不就是去搞医学、武器和工程建设，而不想搞我们这种几年都未必出得了结果的枯燥工作。你是记者，要不要考虑给我们研究所写个有意思的专题报道，多吸引大众的兴趣？我对你的文笔和眼光非常有信心。”  
“要我给你们招揽新人打广告吗？”不二假意做出为难的样子，“勉强来说也不是不行，正好我近来实在没找到有意思的东西可以写——”  
幸村笑着轻锤了他一把，“看你这样，头疼应该已经全好了吧？那就把床腾出来，走，我也没多少时间，再过一会儿我就得回实验室去了。”

说走便走。幸村领着不二在研究所大楼里转了转。至地面一层，楼层布置尤为空旷，长而宽的楼道里，两扇金属门紧紧闭合，门前有几个警卫和清洁工正在交谈，地面上铺着一块块大大小小的水渍。楼道的顶灯灭了一半，不明亮的光芒照出斑驳发黄的墙壁，显得阴气森然，与别处大不相同。  
“这是我们研究所的几个核心实验室之一，”幸村指指安装在金属门边的密码装置，“需要非常高的权限才进得去。”  
不二点头，“看这架势，那个‘鳞人项目’是不是就是在这里……”  
话未说完，他脑中突然尖锐地炸了一声，像谁凄厉而短促的尖叫，几乎冲破他的脑壳。  
与此同时，金属门后也传来了接连好几阵异常的巨响与人的惊呼。  
警卫和清洁工无措地望着大门。而大门竟然迅速地被打开了。里面的工作人员慌张不已地大叫道：“进来帮忙！快点！”“谁快去拿急救箱过来！叫医生！”  
一个穿着白大褂、戴金丝眼镜的男人捂着鲜血淋漓的左臂，在别人的搀扶下摇摇晃晃地走了出来，鲜红色把他白大褂胸口以下的部分染得一片狼藉，也滴滴答答了一路。  
不二捂着双耳脱力地靠向墙面，慢慢地滑坐在地。脑海中的尖叫声具象化成了一种困兽的悲鸣，他想起来了，与在村庄巧遇研究所考察队时他所听到的相似，但是更甚。在核心实验室的金属门再一次在他眼前合上之前，他远远地看见了那其中封闭的大玻璃水箱里的东西。幸村说的一点也没错，哪怕只是意识模糊时的一眼，都让他全身震悚不已。  
一动不动地睁大了金色的双眼，被锁链猛然拖回水箱深处的少年。  
少年的脸孔与身形迅速隐没在暗不见光的水流中，但吞没他的并不是水，是巨大的迷茫，恐惧，讶异，还有歉疚。  
这令不二想起从前的自己。收到父亲死讯的自己，发现母亲倒在血泊中的自己，坐在破皮卡车的货仓中告别姐姐的自己，送弟弟去军校时目送他背影消失的自己。那一整段童年少年。

02.

不二的故乡在靠近S国与R国边境的小镇。十岁那一年，两国爆发了战争。   
从广播里听到正式开战的消息时，他已经听了接连一整个星期不知在多远以外炸开来的响声，摇撼着小镇的绿树与矮房，而街上的军人却无动于衷。小镇不是战场，但也相差不远，被战火波及只是迟早问题。居民们陆续离开，母亲也开始和姐姐一起准备着搬迁到内地的事宜，忙着联络认识的人和学校。当天姐姐还去拍了一封电报给已经整整一年没有回过家的身为军人的父亲。他并不知道父亲在那时就已殉职，竟是后来在报纸刊登的死讯上才在蚂蚁般的文字块中发现了父亲的名字。  
定下来要迁往内地的当日，他从学校放学回家，没有忘记按母亲的嘱托买好了赶夜路需要的干粮。背着鼓鼓的包囊回到家门口，在开门之前，他却闻到了一股异样刺鼻的腥味。  
门缝下淌出了暗红的血迹。  
手颤得握不住钥匙。开启那扇门，在这个虽然拥挤却最是温暖的家中，母亲睁着双目，仰面倒在满地血泊里。  
不二跨过母亲的尸体去拿放在房间里的行李包，像踩在锋利的刀尖上。家里被翻得一团乱，但按照母亲的吩咐提前藏好的行李还安然无恙。忽然间他明白了收拾行李是母亲过分小心谨慎的叮嘱，还强迫他们姐弟三人都把内地联系人的信息刻在脑子里，绝对不要记在任何地方。  
姐姐和弟弟已经在姐姐实习的医院汇合。他一路拖着一个相对于小孩子的体型来说太大太沉的包囊，比约定的时间晚了将近半个小时才赶到。弟弟呆呆地问他为什么母亲没有一起来，姐姐却背过身去拭起了眼泪。这时他才发现，原来他也已经泪流满面。  
姐弟三人按计划乘上了去往内地的火车，辗转几趟，然后是汽车。最后那段半天的公路路程，由于汽车票已经买不到了，来接他们的是由在目的地的联络人联系好的司机。姐姐帮不二和弟弟裕太把行李拎上那辆破皮卡车，看着他们二人在后部的货仓坐好，却没有一同上车的意思，只是笑着说：“到了之后，你们一定要照顾好自己。”  
不二一手抱着背包坐在皮卡车上，另一手紧紧牵着裕太不放。车颠簸地上了路，突突突的噪音盖过了他大声的呼喊，扬起的沙尘让视野里姐姐朝他们不断挥手的身影变得模糊不清。  
姐姐在这里同他们告别，去坐了开往反方向的车。作为护士的她决定去战区的医院，为了父亲和母亲。  
一路颠沛后他们总算顺利见到了联络人，是不二父母的旧识。由于战时涌入内地安全地带避难的人急剧增多，政府不得不征用了一些闲置房屋来安置。不二兄弟两个被分配到了一幢集体居民楼中的一小间。他们便安顿下来，在联络人的安排下转入了当地的学校。  
那一小间房确实至少有好几年没有人住过的痕迹了，角落里积着厚厚的灰尘。前任房主是一户姓越前的人家，不知是何故在搬离之后就杳无音信。他们留下了基本的家具和一些诸如锅碗瓢盆之类的零碎的生活用品，还有几样大概是男孩子喜欢的玩具，但已经破旧得不成样子，一碰就坏了。打扫房间的时候，不二在书桌靠墙的夹缝里找到了一张发黄的黑白老照片，大约是房主搬家时不慎遗落在那里的：照片上是一个穿着短袖衬衣和长裤的少年，大约十一二岁年纪，个头偏瘦小，像是在本人不注意的时候被突然拍到的，一双眼睛睁得大大的望着镜头的方向，一脸茫然。照片背后还写了字，依稀可以辨认出是“龙马第一次穿上国中校服”。  
不二把照片擦干净，放进书桌的抽屉里。住在那里的时候，他常常看到它，常常对着照片上的少年发呆，好像那个素未谋面的人就是他的一位沉默的好朋友，是他搬过来后第一个、很长时间里也是唯一一个可以听他说话的人。从刚刚相遇时比那人年纪还小，到穿上了和他一样制式的中学校服，再到中学毕业考上了首都的大学，那个应该是叫做越前龙马的少年就一直保持着那样茫然的表情，用那双即使从旧照片上看也十分漂亮的眼睛注视着他，仿佛是被他喊了名字而循声看过来。不二总觉得他的眼睛应该是金色的，和太阳一样，因为那里的光彩同照片中太阳留下的光影出奇地相似。  
没有父母与长姐的照应，在一个完全陌生的地方生活决不是一件容易的事。不二和弟弟裕太常因从边陲小镇过来避难的身份而受人欺负，更有不懂事的同龄人取笑他们是孤儿，全靠别人的救济过日子。刚进新学校不久的时候，有一次裕太带着一脸脏灰抽噎着找到他，手臂和膝盖上都是一片红，渗着血珠。原来是因为同班同学的出言不逊而和他们打了一架。男孩哭泣却不是为了打架受的伤，而是早早没有了父母在身旁的委屈。他心如刀绞，只有藏起自己的眼泪，带着弟弟去就近的河边清洗掉伤口的血和身上的脏灰。不想那些惹事的孩子就躲在一旁等着看他们的狼狈样，这时又捡起河岸边的石头，一边嘲笑他们一边向他们丢。他把弟弟护在身后，被砸中了脸颊和脚踝，竟不慎失足跌入河中。  
那条河算不上湍急，但对于一个十岁多的小孩子而言足够致命。早些年，这条河就曾经吞噬过一个也才上国中的孩子的性命。如同一根柔弱的萍草，不二瞬间就被水流卷到中心，推挤着漂流而去，一切的挣扎都徒劳无功。岸上的孩子们吓得哇哇大叫，弟弟撕心裂肺地呼救，但谁也不可能那么快就赶来。  
他努力向上伸手，终究再也使不出一点力气让自己更往上浮一些，触碰不到水面之上的空气。无可抗拒地下沉，耳畔只有咕嘟嘟的浪潮声。那些声音钻进了他的耳朵，他的脑袋，他的气管还有心肺，是死前的幻觉吧——他竟觉得像是有人的低语。  
然而在难受得就要失去意识的时候，身体却开始慢慢地靠近了水面。仿佛是被托举着——是谁的手在拽他？谁的身体在扛着他？或者只是水中的气泡，只是水流本身？他并未有机会弄清楚当时到底发生了什么，当空气再度拍在脸上，他本能地张口喘气，咳了一阵又一阵，最终发现，自己已经被推到了河岸上。望过去，只能看见河面上跃动的点点波光。  
不二捡回了一条命，但从此落下了头疼和耳鸣的毛病，时不时毫无征兆地发作，轻则会出现模糊的人声、水声之类的幻听，偶尔严重到疼得整个脑袋都像是要爆裂开了一般，完全听不到其他声音，只有脑内浪潮一遍遍汹涌的撞击，连止痛片都无法缓解，疼得直接晕厥也不是没有过。这个情况在他身体入水的时候几乎次次出现，因此游泳乃至泡个三分钟的澡对他来说都是没法完成的事。好在，对于日常生活的影响倒是不大。  
十五岁那年，战争结束了。不二留在这里继续中学的课业，姐姐平安地从战区回来，与两个弟弟相聚，在当地的医院工作。得知了他的怪毛病后，她联系了好几个医生给他看过，没有人找得出病因，自然也无从治疗。五年下来，他倒是已经习惯得差不多了。  
遗憾的是，因为这个毛病，他没有通过军校的体检。他十七岁时，刚刚年满十六岁的裕太抱着自离开故乡起就坚定下来的决心进入了军校，那时他还在准备即将到来的大学招考。裕太不让他到学校，连离开的车站台都不让他进。在川流不息的车站前，他注视着弟弟提着行李的瘦高背影汇进人潮中，像入海的水滴，最终消失得无影无踪。  
回到住处后，不二打开书桌抽屉，看着放在最上面的那张少年的照片，心想：自己大概很快也要离开了吧。  
少年倾听了他内心的话，一如往常，回答以茫然的神情。


	2. 03

03\. 

不二着实没想到自己才从研究所医疗室的床上下来不到两个小时就又躺了上去，因此当幸村摇摇头无奈地对他说“我看你确实应该尽早被解剖一下看看脑子里到底出了什么问题”的时候，他很干脆地带着自嘲点了点头。这会儿医疗室里倒是还有一个不比他好到哪里去的伤员作陪，就是那个左臂全是血地从核心研究室里出来的眼镜男，别人都称呼他为“手冢博士”。据幸村说，他叫手冢国光，是研究所专门为了“鳞人项目”而十万火急请来的专家领队，在首都大学的生物学系任教，是一位颇有名望的青年学者，这几年与研究所有过几个合作项目。  
手冢受伤的左臂包扎了一半，白纱布上透出淡红色的血痕，还有一堆医疗用品摊在旁边。不二一眼看去，顿时觉得那人根本就是座大冰山，受伤不受伤也看不出区别。手冢坐在软椅上纹丝不动，板着一张脸，半点情绪都不见，那副金丝眼镜框着他淡漠的眼神，更是有种肃穆而拒人千里之外的气场。期间有几个研究员进来问他的状况，他只回答了几个字，倒是十分关心核心实验室的状况。不过，碍于有不二这个外来人在，谈论的也就是些表面和笼统的事。  
幸村见不二已经无碍，就回自己的研究室去工作了。剩下不二和手冢两人沉默地对视，气氛略有怪异，但两人都没有表现出任何不自在。半晌，不二扬起笑容：“手冢博士，初次见面，我是不二周助，请多指教。”  
手冢朝他点了点头。  
“我多嘴问一句，你手臂的伤，是鳞人造成的吗？”  
“与你无关。”  
手冢果然答得冷淡。这丝毫不令不二意外，他反倒笑得更深了：“看来我说对了。”  
“我什么都没回答。”  
“无所谓，我知道的。不是从你冷冰冰的话语，而是从鳞人……从那个少年眼里。”  
那双金色的眼睛。只是一瞬间目光的相遇，不二却觉得是那样地亲切熟悉，就好像他早已与那双眼睛相对了许多许多年。因此他懂得其中的情感。迷茫或恐惧都是因陌生环境里陌生人类那陌生的态度，而那一丝歉疚却是因为，在这种情况下，他伤害了别人。  
手冢镜片后狭长的凤眼冷冰冰地扫视过来，“你是什么人？在研究所做什么？”  
“我是记者，受邀来这里采风，写专题报道——关于这里有意思的科研项目，还有有意思的科学家们。”  
“鳞人项目目前需对外界保密，请你注意分寸。”  
“你放心，我决不会向外界走漏消息。但你知道，记者这种人都是好奇心异常旺盛的——”  
不二走近手冢跟前，“反正现在我已经知道鳞人了，也看到了，不算是完全的局外人吧。可以透露一下吗？你们打算怎么研究他？在他身上进行什么实验？想从中得到什么？身为项目领头人，手冢博士想必早就有精密的计划了。”  
“你是在质问我吗？”  
“为什么那么紧张呢？放松点，只是平常聊天而已，连采访都算不上。”  
“恕我无可奉告。”  
不二碰了一鼻子灰，脸上的笑容却不变分毫。与人打交道的经验再加上一点直觉让他确信，凭他这个身份，无论他怎么问，旁敲侧击或是开门见山甚至于狡猾地套话，这个男人都绝对不会松口。这时一个医生模样的人推着医疗器械车进了医疗室，接着替手冢处理伤口。不二便说：“希望你的伤早日痊愈。”  
随后他离开了，已下定了某种决心，所以没有犹豫就向着核心实验室走去。到达一层，金属门紧闭着，门前的血迹和水渍都已清理干净了。他不动声色地站了一会儿，观察到楼道上方安装的监控摄像头，默默地估量了一下摄像头所能及的范围。这时，走廊另一端传来脚步声，他立即闪身进附近的楼梯口。  
来的人有三个，其中两个应该是清洁工，还拖着工具、推着清洁车，另一人脚步异常稳健持重，与那两人全然不同。三人在核心实验室前停下，有人上前按动密码盘，之后向另两人说道：“都记清楚步骤了？从今以后这里专门由你们负责，在实验室里必须小心谨慎，不要松懈！”  
门开了，三人走进去，又合上。不二等了一段时间，又听见开门的声音，于是就从藏身的楼梯间大大方方地走出来，正巧就在楼道里和出来的人打了个照面。那是个穿着警卫制服、腰间佩一根长棍的青年男子，神情的肃穆死板不比那位手冢博士要少，打量不二的眼光尽是怀疑。他一开口，不二便知他就是刚才那个按密码锁的人：“你是谁？到这里有什么事？”  
不二对答自然：“我是不二周助，这里幸村研究员的朋友。刚才我在这里晕倒了被送去了医疗室，但是我发现的钥匙不见了，不知道是不是掉在这附近……”  
那人皱着眉头：“你就是幸村……幸村研究员请来做专题报道的记者？”  
“是的。”  
“幸村研究员跟我说过。我正好打算找你。我是真田弦一郎，研究所安保系统的总负责人。等会请你跟我去安保室一趟，我把临时工作牌给你。至于这间核心实验室里的东西，我奉劝你认好自己的身份和目的，不要有什么多余的想法。”  
“我明白。”  
不二应声，同时不免感到意外，没想到幸村的执行力如此之强，在这么短的时间里居然把一个随口达成的约定都打点好了。从大学毕业到现在，他的这位朋友进入研究所的时间不算长，居然还能调得动研究所的安保队长，想必在这里也同从前在学校一样，是个有着绝对实力的风云人物。  
真田又说：“你的钥匙不在这里，刚才清洁工已经把这里的角角落落全清扫了一遍，没有发现你的钥匙。”  
不二斜眼瞄着核心实验室门下那道狭缝，真田见了，口气硬邦邦地说：“里面也没有。”  
“那就糟糕了。丢了钥匙，我连我住的公寓楼大门都进不去。”不二伤脑筋地说。  
“你等会儿到别的地方找找吧，或者问保洁室值班的工人。”  
真田带不二去了位于这长长的走廊最西端的安保室，给了他临时证件和研究所各幢楼的简略楼层图。安保室有一整面墙的监控，黑白方块画面的覆盖范围从研究所大门到各楼层的楼道，又到车库和负责保洁与膳食的后勤部。不二留了心，那个装着巨大水箱的核心实验室却不在其中。此外，墙上嵌着一个需要密码认证才能打开的壁柜。真田的办公桌上有两份摊开的人事档案，看照片，有点像他第一次在核心实验室门口见过的清洁工。  
该交代的事情交代完了，准备离开之前，不二忽然说：“请问一下，手冢博士的办公室在哪里？”  
听到这个名字，真田眼神闪了闪，眉毛一蹙，露出一种奇怪的僵硬神情。“就在楼上。”他说，“不过，手冢博士近段时间里应该都不可能有空和你聊天。幸村研究员今天的实验安排也很满，你不如先回去，等研究所明天安排好了再来。”  
“我公寓的钥匙还不知道掉在研究所的哪个角落，真田先生要我回哪儿去？”不二叹息，一丝不苟地做足苦恼的语气和表情。其实钥匙现在就好端端地在他的外裤口袋里。  
“这不是我职责范围内该操心的事。” 男人坐回了办公桌前，低头看文件，不打算再开口了。  
不二道了声“给你添麻烦了”，从房间里退了出来。

当晚不二确实顺利地留在了研究所， 不仅如此，条件允许的话他想留几天便留几天。幸村收留了他，把他塞进了研究所宿舍楼——为了方便工作人员上下班，它就建在研究所的园区之内——的一间空宿舍里，还请他去食堂吃了一顿宵夜。在连续出现两次严重到昏厥的头疼之后，他再怎么头晕不舒服、走两步就腿软摔倒也不会有人感到奇怪了。一个身体如此虚弱又丢了家门钥匙的人哪能独自从这荒凉的远郊地带回到市区去呢？他就是因为突然的耳鸣不适而错过了接送工作人员的末班车。更何况幸村并不会为难他，也不对他这个外来记者的身份有太多真心实意的顾虑，若不然，一开始就不会留他在医疗室里，还把机密项目都告诉他了。  
这并非全是演技。自十岁起就困扰他的老毛病在这研究所内几乎如影随形地缠着他，只是大部分时候没有那么猛烈。耳畔与脑海中的水声大约从未离去。像呼吸——有时被压抑着，有时则畅快起来。又有些时候他觉得他像听到了不情愿的抱怨，还有委屈又不能诉说的呜咽。到了夜深人静时，却是自言自语的咕哝，还有歌声。  
当天深夜，不二躺在简陋宿舍房间的硬板床上，因持续不断的耳鸣而无法入眠，只有凝望着被月色照亮了一小半的窗。轻轻的歌声忽然响起来了，响自一个遥远不知何处的空间。是一个少年的嗓音略带着沙哑地在哼唱，好像是简单的旋律，翻来覆去几次，也没找准调子。但奇怪的是他在这歌声里反而渐渐有了睡意，很快就沉入了无意识的睡眠中，像小时候沉入碰不到底的河水里，就仿佛只有这样，他才能见到那个不知在多深的水流之中唱着歌的少年。  
白天他在研究所出入是正式的工作，研究所安排了不二参观了几个实验，有很多同科研人员对话的机会。那位手冢博士果然是遇不到的，就算偶尔一两次打了照面，他也还是那个惜字如金的冷淡态度。要从他嘴巴里撬出关于“鳞人项目”的进展，还不如多留意其他研究员的闲聊：“虽然长得那么像人，但是不会说话，连声音都不出，完全没法交流”“好像比所里脾气最臭的教授还要难搞”“听说进展非常缓慢，项目组的人整天焦头烂额，偏偏上面还给了不小的压力”之类的。  
有了暂时赖在宿舍不走的借口，不二当然就有了更多机会在研究所大部分工作人员下班后进行一些超出此次报道主题的非常规调查：清洁工的轮班时间和查岗制度，后勤人员的活动范围，外来工作车辆出入研究所的时间表，诸如此类。很快他就摸到了一些门路，还顺便从几个相当有偷懒经验的后勤人员那里得知了躲监控的办法。这些人厌倦了和一群死板又傲慢的科研工作者打交道，对他这个来采风的记者，吐露得倒是十分爽快。  
他锁定了那两个被允许进入核心实验室打扫的清洁工，除了正常工作外分别负责早上和晚间的清扫。跟他曾经接触过的一些采访对象相比，他们简直再易懂不过了——他给自己编造了一个和“鳞人项目”有关的假身份假情况，成功地套出了他们进入核心实验室的办法。  
在研究所度过的第七天晚上，他终于有了机会。  
别着后勤工作牌，穿着清洁工朴素的制服，推着清洁车，不二通过了核心实验室的密码认证，厚实的金属门在身前徐徐开启。实验室内部出人意料地陈旧和老派，停放着几台他不懂门道的设备，其他器材和杂物堆叠在长桌或墙边，此外还有一张试验台。他对这些不感兴趣。那个巨大的方形玻璃水箱就在他的眼前，在应急灯的黄绿色光芒下，水流不断变幻着奇诡的光彩。  
进门的那一刹那，原本轻轻回荡耳畔的声音加剧了，变得分外不安定。是在不满他的闯入打扰了得来不易的独处时的宁静自在吗？  
但，如果——  
困在水箱中的，其实并非只有你而已呢？  
你孤独的自语，其实可以被听见呢？  
不二走上前去。  
水箱内忽然翻起了一阵波浪，沉闷地撞击着水箱的四壁。若非那一壁阻隔，说不定他会就此被潮水卷走。可他并不后退，一步一步，继续上前，玻璃上映出他惨淡扭曲的影子，而他也终于看见了潜藏在水流中的那个身影。  
他伸手触碰到冰冷的玻璃。  
“一直以来在我脑海中回荡着的……就是你的呼吸，你的声音吗？”  
“来到这里的途中，还有那天见到你的时候，我听到的，就是你的悲鸣吗？”  
“深夜里轻轻唱起了歌的，也是你吗？”  
摇晃的水颤动了光影。自幽暗的水底，鳞人浮了上来，轻盈地摆动手脚，拖动了粗重的锁链来到了他的面前。鳞人墨色的发丝海草一样柔顺地漂在水里，金色的眼睛睁得大大的，嘴微张着。这个表情不二再熟悉不过了。带着些许茫然，好像是发呆时被人突然喊了名字而望过来的，老照片上少年的表情。  
“是你吗？”  
“越前君，越前龙马……”  
鳞人的眼瞳骤然一缩。  
在这样的近距离下，不二看清了覆盖在鳞人身上的一块块鳞片和鳞片上变化的纹路与颜色，鳞片之下稚嫩的皮肤，还有手臂、脖颈、胸口……几乎遍布全身的伤痕。  
他摇摇头，眼底泛起无可名状的酸涩：“他们说你有自愈的能力……如果是真的，这些伤口，你为什么不愈合呢？”  
他不确定鳞人是否真的理解了他的话，但对方伸出了带蹼的手掌，隔着一面厚厚的玻璃，贴上了他的掌心。


	3. 04-05

04.  
  
“越前……越前前辈，可以这样称呼你吗？今天我和那时的你一样，第一次穿上了青春中学的制服了。”  
“我很喜欢这个房间，虽然小，但是每天都能早早地晒到太阳。在明亮的地方，思维也变得开阔了。昨天就在书桌前写了一天的读书笔记，我自己很满意，不知道你那时老师有没有让你们读过那些书？老实说我并不认同里面的一些观点。有几篇文章的作者并没有亲身经历过至亲离别的痛苦，只是在臆想中代替他人悲歌……上课朗读的时候有几个女同学哭了，但那完全打动不了我。越前前辈，我是冷漠的人吗？”  
“前辈，今天听学校的老师提起了多年前在河里不幸溺亡的一个国一学生，是当时城市里主战派与反战派爆发剧烈冲突时发生的事。那时距后来战争的正式打响还有好久，但已经到处都是争吵与暴力。一座内地城市原来也会有比我故乡的边陲小镇更不安定百倍的时候，我感到难以置信。我希望是我听错了，可是……那个在争执中被推下河的学生是你吗？你……真的在那时就走了吗？我知道你在一个很远很远的地方，但或许是总是这样和你说话的缘故，总觉得你还在某处听着我，说不定也在看着我。我也曾掉下过那条河，但幸运地被冲上了岸边，所以才能和你说上这么多的话。有个念头很荒唐，但我真的想过，是不是就是在阴错阳差的某个时候，我真的遇见过你……”  
“越前君，今天我从青春中学毕业了。我希望我可以去首都大学，读社科和新闻学专业。我想……我想去寻找一些，人们的固执与偏见——我的固执与偏见，看不到的东西。”  
“越前君，我要走了，去首都，算是如愿以偿吧。住在这里将近八年，我有些不舍。我很喜欢你住过的这个家，接纳了我、裕太还有由美子姐姐的这个家。”  
……

总之就是些唠唠叨叨的琐碎事。回想起来，不二禁不住为自己当初的幼稚而感到惭愧好笑。但他们是相似的。当他哼唱起这几日的夜里听到过许多次的那几段很难成调的旋律，鳞人的脸上浮起一种尴尬无措的表情，像小秘密被揭穿的孩子，让不二忍俊不禁。鳞人看去不比照片上的越前龙马年长多少，最多是人类的十四五岁。若没有这一身的鳞片，他或许还是会穿着那一套衬衣长裤的校服。  
“你长大了一点。”不二笑着说，“太好了，越前君。”  
他的时间原来真的没有永恒定格在那个纷乱的时候。  
鳞人忽然摆动双腿向上游动，拽起了堆叠在水箱底部的锁链。他游到顶部，拍打着顶盖，一遍遍地伸手指向某处。不二听到脑中似乎响起了急切的催促，愣了愣，“你是要我到那里去吗？”  
原来水箱的顶盖是可以打开的。不二推来了靠在墙边的小型梯车，登上梯车后按照鳞人指的位置找到了开启的锁扣，把沉重的顶盖推开了一半。  
咕嘟一声，那颗墨绿色的脑袋从水中冒出来。眼睛正在水面之上，对着他眨巴着。不二不由得发出了轻呼。鳞人游近了水箱边沿，为了不用费力地仰视踩在梯车的不二，他手扶上玻璃壁，把脖子以上都露出了水面。束缚住他手脚的锁链被拉伸到了极限。那是他可以达到的离不二最近的距离了。  
鼻腔离开了水的鳞人就像人类一样地呼吸，水下，他的胸口随着呼吸而起伏，带动了覆盖其上的薄鳞的微小张合。很快，在他暴露在空气中的脖颈上，那些在水中看去不那么明显的伤痕泛起了红肿，是针眼，还有绳索留下的痕迹。伤痕周围的鳞片残损了许多，明显发白发干。  
实验台，猎人的麻绳与铁棍，动物学家的解剖刀与注射器。眼前模糊地闪过这些画面，像这间幽暗的核心实验室残留的影像。不二不忍细看，更不忍问，只有说：“还是回到水里去吧。在水里是不是会好受一些？”  
鳞人不开口，指他扶着水箱边沿的手。  
“要我伸手？”  
鳞人点头。  
不二便把手伸来。鳞人摇摇头，抬了抬自己的另一只手掌。  
“这一只吗？”不二跟着换了手，浸到鳞人够得到的地方。  
他看见自己食指上的一道伤口，鳞人也在看着它。他突然明白了鳞人的意图。那道伤是他今天整理材料的时候不小心被纸划到的，连他自己都忘了它的存在，应该是刚才他贴着玻璃壁的时候被鳞人发现了。  
“这个不……”  
没等他说，鳞人的手指已碰上了伤痕，同时收起了略为尖利的指甲。水很凉，那瞬间触碰的感觉更凉，像被一根冰针轻轻地点了点。然而随后就温暖了起来。仿佛注入了新鲜温热的血液，这股温暖自那一点开始渐渐扩散，甚至充盈了心间。  
不二把手从水里拿上来看，食指的伤痕已经消失得无影无踪了。  
他望着鳞人，对方也望着他，眼神带着小小的得意。他深吸一口气：“谢谢你，可是这点小伤，你——”  
忽然愣住了。  
“难道，你——你是在回答我刚才问你的问题吗？”  
鳞人露出了笑容，再次点了头。  
拥有强大的治愈力是千真万确的事实。那为什么不治好自己，偏要咬牙扛下所有的伤痛呢？倘若在这间实验室里，在这些急切的研究人员眼皮子地下展现出这种能力，他是不是就会被迫地重复着这个过程千千万万遍，直到治愈的机理彻底地被剖开；人们将功劳悉数揽于自身科学探索的精神，却将再也没有利用价值的他丢弃在实验台上，把他沉到永不见天日的海底？原本，或愈合自己，或救助他人，那是他自身的意志。他决不是可以供人类——只知索取却自私而毫无感激之心的人类——源源不断榨取的工具。  
鳞人明亮的金眸中，满是对此的骄傲。

不二没有太多逗留的时间。临走时他关上水箱，把一切恢复原状。 “我会再来的。一定。”他对鳞人指指自己的耳朵，“想说什么，就对我说吧，我都听得见你的情绪。要是想唱歌的话，”他笑了，“我和你一起唱。”  
鳞人悬浮在水箱之中，对他安静的注目，就算是道别。  
走出核心实验室，不二背靠着关闭的金属门，才发觉眼里全是水雾，看什么都是湿蒙蒙的。好在，在寂静无声的黑夜里，研究所冰冷的地面与墙壁，也没有需要他看清楚的东西。  
第二天不二回了趟他在市区的公寓，打算收拾点东西带去研究所。他还留着越前龙马的照片。当初搬出来的时候，房屋由政府收回。前任户主留下的东西里，他只带走了那长照片。他曾为此犹豫了许久，不知道擅自把那个少年带离他“生前”一直居住的家是否太无情。然而，说是舍不得这个朋友也好，担忧留在那里会不会被以后的住户善待也好，他最终败给了一己私心。他把照片仔细地夹在自己从小写到大的随笔本里，上了大学之后，他很少再去翻阅，这些回忆沉到了他的心底。  
回到公寓，同他合租的室友——白石藏之介正在拍打着满屏幕飘雪花的电视机。白石是市内医院的医生，一个正直而快活的青年，见到他时愣了半天：“你回来啦？”  
不二失笑：“你怎么看到我跟看到外星人似的？”他上前摆弄着电视机的天线，又把几个旋钮挨个儿转了一遍，白石再一拳敲在机器顶上，那纷纷扬扬的灰白雪花终于又变回了新闻评论节目的画面。  
“可不是。”白石坐回椅子上，“我们两个明明一起住在这儿，见面的机会居然少之又少。好不容易有一个星期我不用睡医院接急诊，回来歇歇，你又完全不见人影，我还在想是不是该去警局报告我室友失踪了呢。现在当医生的也浮躁得不行，临床的跑了好多，一个个都想搞出点惊世骇俗的大动静，结果病人都没人看，累死我了。”  
“我是在做新专题啦，在那个偏僻的生物科学研究所。”  
“你会对这个感兴趣？”白石惊讶，“我记得有一次你突然头痛，我给你找药，又给你分析病理，跟你讲人类听觉的形成还有脑神经的分工什么的，你根本不要听。”  
“那是两回事。”  
“哪里，人也是生物啊，从这个角度说，我们医生也是生物科学研究员。”  
“好吧，那你以你的专业知识帮我分析了那么多，到底有没有分析出我的毛病到底出在哪里、怎么治疗呢？”  
“不二君，你不要看轻我的专业水准。你这个病例是对我多年所学的颠覆和挑战，我绝对要找出原因给你看，并且把你写进论文里去发表，没准能推动医学取得一大进步！”  
“你才说当医生的都很浮躁，要……”  
“探究未知病症的起因和可能有效的治疗手段是很重要的，但不是那种什么根据都没有、只为了多捞点经费和关注度的异想天开。对了——你去生物科学研究所该不会就是要在那里……”  
相熟多年，不二自然知道白石那一本正经的样子就是在开玩笑，于是顺势说道：“是啊，是去当实验对象的。”  
白石嘟哝：“我的成果要被抢先了。是哪个教授要解剖你？”  
“不是哪个教授，是我自己。”  
“啊？”  
不二笑了笑，没多说，回房间整理东西去了。电视节目里，四个评论员唧唧喳喳地评论着S国和R国之间日渐升级的紧张局势，从航天航空项目的开发聊到新武器试验，又从战后医疗研究的进步扯到基础教育水平，越来越像纯粹的谩骂。白石掐了频道，换了好几个，最后忍无可忍地大叫道：“还不如给我听飘雪花的兹兹声呢！”  
不二拎了个包出来，向白石打招呼：“我走了。”  
白石叮嘱他：“别真让人解剖了！”  
“别担心，要解剖，我一定第一个对自己动手。”

05.

回到研究所后不二只要逮得到空隙便会故技重施，假扮清洁工去核心实验室见鳞人。他带去了那张旧照片。鳞人记得拍照片的事。他对鳞人念出他在笔记本上写过的，那些他本以为这世界上决不会有第二人了解的东西：第一天升入国中的感受，报纸上看到的令他有所触动的新闻，他所喜欢和讨厌的关于这座城市的地方……他告诉了鳞人青春中学这些年的变化，说起爱冲学生吹胡子瞪眼睛的图书管理员，说起放学回家路上卖零食的杂货店。鳞人听得津津有味，有时他会点着头挥动双手比划，在他感到有趣的时候，他的双脚会情不自禁地小幅度摆动起来，在水箱里荡起细微的波浪。  
不二也给他听自己喜欢的古典乐，讲采访时遇到的有趣事，从研究所的食堂带点心给他吃，模仿对无理要求难以招架的真田安保队长的表情。在一起的时候他们都很开心。不二注意到鳞人身上的伤痕每一次都在增加。他在心里恨死了手冢国光，说那人几句坏话，结果还惹得鳞人反过来好像在劝慰他，不停地对他摇头。那天他进入实验室，鳞人一反常态地没有等着他，而是背对他静静地待在水箱底。他绕着水箱不停地转，对方也跟着转，就是不愿让他看见正面。不过在鳞人游动时他还是一眼就看到了，鳞人的胸口多了好几道深深的青印，保护皮肤的鳞片被刮掉了，皮肤上都是堆积的淤青。尽管如此，他却没有在脑海中听到过让他头痛欲裂的悲鸣声，自他们相见之后，一次都没有。  
他听到的，一直是鳞人在唱那简单却不成调的歌谣。  
不二贴着水箱玻璃，对在为被看到了伤痕而不懊恼的鳞人微笑，虽然他觉得自己笑得应该比哭更难看。他说：“越前君，不管发生了什么，和以前一样，呼唤我，好不好？”  
鳞人抬起头，犹豫地指了指脑袋。  
不二把额头抵上了玻璃，喃喃低语。  
“我不会头痛了。自从知道是你，那就不是痛了，是你的消息。”  
“你救过我，我们彼此不知情地相谈了这么多年。我喜欢被你呼唤。我喜欢，也希望……我可以被你需要。”  
鳞人游得离玻璃壁很近，凝望着他，然后低头闭了眼睛。  
那是理解并且接受的姿态，总算让不二被扎得喘不过气的心感到些微好过。

金属门是这时突然开启的。灯亮了一盏。身后传来清脆的一声响。  
子弹上膛的声音。  
鳞人猛然睁眼，用带着敌意的眼神死死锁定不二身后，戴着锁链的双手拼命地砸着水箱的玻璃壁。玻璃上模糊地映出了门口那个举着手枪信步上前的人影。同时，另一人快步来到水箱边，按动了一个开关，顿时，锁链急速收缩，将不断挣扎的鳞人拖回了深水，把他禁锢在底部。满箱的水都在因他无声的呐喊而震动不已。  
不二退下一步，慢慢把双手举过头顶。  
“果然你跟鳞人是能够交流的啊，不二。”  
这略带笑意的声音不二很熟悉，此刻听来却如寒风锉骨。他静默地站了半晌，保持着高举双手的姿势转身面对来人。幸村——研究所的植物学研究员，穿着标志性的白大褂，里面露出的是笔挺的陆军军装。和他一起来的是真田，站在水箱一侧，沉默地待命。  
不二扯起一丝冷笑：“你早就在等着这一刻了吗，幸村……”  
“上尉。”  
“幸村上尉。”  
青年军官站得挺拔肃穆，举枪的手端得水平，枪口纹丝不动地正对不二的眉心。他笑着回答：“你反应不慢。我猜测你与鳞人有关，现在亲手掌握了它确凿无疑的证据，我很满意。”  
“你从什么时候开始有这种猜测的？我见到鳞人而头痛发作的时候？不，不对，应该更早；是从最开始，我遇到研究所考察队……”  
“没错。当时带你回研究所，并不是因为到不了医院，而是担心你听到了考察队员的谈话，所以要先一步控制你。回研究所的途中你醒过一次，你大概没有印象了。队员报告说，你那时在头痛的折磨下非常激动，一手捂着脑袋，一手指着货车装着鳞人的集装箱大叫着‘那里有人在求救，快去救他’之类的话，没办法，只能给了你一针镇静剂。”  
不二嘲弄地说：“怪不得我昏迷了一天一夜。”  
幸村充耳不闻，“若是别人，说不定只当你在发疯。但我立刻想到了你头痛耳鸣的毛病，你告诉过我这是你小时候掉进河里而产生的后遗症，发作的时候好像听得到谁在讲话。我那时便忽然异想天开，会不会呢？”  
“所以你让我留下来，告诉我‘鳞人项目’，还带我去了一趟核心实验室，让我‘无意间’见到他，然后就在旁观察我的反应和行动，一点点确认你的想法，是吗？”  
“基本上没错，只是那天手冢博士受伤的确是个意外。本来我准备了另外的‘无意间’，倒好，省了我的事。”  
“原来如此。我明白了——”  
不二想及幸村对自己好心的收留与纵容，进展极其顺利的非常规调查，自以为足够缜密的潜入计划以及为它的屡屡成功而感到的庆幸，差点要笑出声。  
“我不可能脱开干系了。‘鳞人项目’永远都会是个秘密，哪怕有了成果也绝不可能被公众所知了。实质上掌握‘鳞人项目’的，不是研究所的科学家，而是军方——不如说军方才是唯一的主导，是最迫不及待想要利用鳞人那奇异的治愈力的群体，不管多么狂热的科学家都不足以与这群人相提并论。对啊，对啊——现在是什么年代啊，这太合理了。”  
要不是被枪指着，他都想大声鼓掌了。  
幸村不冷不热地说：“多谢你的理解。”  
“既然你早就对我有所怀疑，何必如此大费周章？”  
幸村忽然笑了，像听到了一个愚蠢的笑话：“你以为我认识你多少年了？从一进中学起你就是个善于隐藏自己的人。我想验证我的猜测，怎么可能把事情都搬到明面上来说呢？那样，我还能见到一个如此真实和动容的你吗？”  
“可你们把他折磨成那样——不觉得太急于求成了吗！”一股愤怒从胸腔喷薄而出，不二指向幽暗的水箱底，从牙齿间磨出低哑的吼声，“他明白的！那些所谓的实验，你们的目的，他全都明白的！不然你觉得他为什么反抗！他从来就不该变成你们的实验动物！”  
幸村淡淡地一瞥水箱，手枪重新瞄准了他的眉心：“我们在乎的只有成果和国家的利益。”  
他意味不明地叹了口气，“我也不愿意这样，但我们没有时间慢慢耗。R国传来了医疗突破性进展的风声，武器试验开展得如火如荼。各个领域冒出的和R国间谍有关的消息，战后的这几年里就从来没有消停过。你真的觉得那种‘神様’是存在的吗？不受冷战影响的世外桃源是存在的吗？不二，你还是和以前一样，彻头彻尾的理想主义。夜幕之下，我们除了让自己适应黑暗森林的生存法则以外别无他法。所谓‘神様’，不过是未开化时愚昧的迷信罢了。主宰世界的是人，不二，是极少数的人。除此之外的一切，之于主宰者而言，不就是实验动物那样的存在吗？”  
不二沉默无言，斜眼看向水箱底部动弹不得的鳞人。他脑海里涌动着前赴后继的愤怒的潮，在为越不过人筑的大坝、去不了无垠的天地间而无奈地呼啸。  
幸村却在这时放下了枪。  
“不必那么看着我，我不是你的敌人。”他轻松地笑笑，“告诉你吧，这个看起来穷酸得一塌糊涂也不被人待见的研究所就是个很好的例子。你知不知道为什么你几次潜入都这么轻松？你一开始就发现了，这间核心实验室没有监控。准确地说，它有，而且就对着水箱，但是我们没有启用。很不合理对不对？不是我故意给你放水——我不会放到这种程度，对付精明狡猾的你，这也会大大拖慢我的进度。这是手冢博士的要求。”  
说到这个名字，军官轻蔑地扬起了嘴角。  
“项目开启的第一天手冢博士就发现，鳞人非常敏锐，对这个小摄像头特别敏感，好像知道那是我们用来监视他的。他暴露在摄像头下，情绪一直很焦躁，行为也很奇怪，不要说带有目的的实验了，就连最基本的指标检测都得不出准确的结果。所以，那个摄像头被拆下来了——在真田知道这件事之前，就被手冢博士用最简单的办法拆掉了。”  
真田带着满心不快哼了一声。  
幸村接着说：“对于科研，排除外界干扰因素完全正确。但如果这几天他还在提出些站得住脚阻碍了我们掌握动态的要求呢？如果他此前和研究所合作的某个项目在最近的调查中被发现有不该发生的消息泄露呢？然而，目前为止作为科学家的他却又滴水不漏，换做是你，你会怎么想？”  
幸村的意思不言自明。想起手冢那张或许就算冰山都崩塌也不会变化分毫的脸，不二警惕地问：“你有什么打算？”  
直到这时，幸村才露出了不二所熟悉的作为好友的笑容。  
“我就是觉得，清洁工的衣服实在是太委屈你了，不二。”

次日。  
“早上好，手冢博士，你来得真早。”  
穿着一身白大褂的不二抱起记录本，挂着春风习习的微笑，向大开的金属门前站着的戴金丝眼镜的男人打招呼。他很满意地看到了那人素来不动如山的表情出现了一丝转瞬即逝的裂痕，有惊讶也有厌恶。然而手冢开口，语气依旧听不出任何情绪，如同例行公事的问候：“不二先生，请解释一下你穿成这样出现在核心实验室的理由。”  
不二泰然自若，指了指别在白大褂上的工作牌：“根据研究所上层的安排，从今天起我也是‘鳞人项目’的一员了。”  
“我不明白这个安排的用意。”  
“老实说我也很意外。我听说项目组遇到了一些与鳞人交流方面的难题，最初你们发现他的时候，他似乎是可以理解人的话语、也有交流意愿的，但自从到了这里就不行了。我是新闻学专业毕业的，作为记者，像人的人和不像人的人我都打过交道，也许研究所是希望我可以在这方面提供一些帮助吧，算是换一个看待问题的角度。”  
“哦，是这样么。”  
“很惭愧，在生物专业方面，我大约派不上用场，不过如果有记录、联络或者打杂之类的事务，我非常乐意帮忙。希望我们合作愉快，手冢博士。”  
不二向手冢伸出手。手冢迟疑片刻，握了上去：“既然是研究所的安排，我代表项目组成员欢迎你的加入。”  
“谢谢。”  
“你清楚项目的急迫性，所以核心实验室和项目组的各项注意事项，就请你务必遵守。”  
“我会的——”  
敷衍的握手一结束，手冢径直从不二身边走过，用眼神无声地检查他旁边桌上的物件。不二半转身看着他，自然而然地续上了自己刚才没来得及面对面说的话：“只是，我没有什么生物实验的经验，有一个问题我无论如何都想向你请教。”  
他走到方形水箱前，望着其中鳞人的双眼。  
“这孩子的眼睛不会掩藏也不会说谎。对他的眼神，你是怎么看待的？”


	4. 06-07

06.

“我不会在跟项目目标没有关系的地方浪费时间。”  
得到的是这样的回答。  
同这位博士平日里言谈的风格相比，中间的停顿未免嫌长了些。不二未动声色，手冢也像什么都没发生过一样拿起了这日空白的记录卡，依次打开各种设备做例行检查。鳞人很安静，那冰冷无情的回答并没有激起他的半点不快。  
项目组的成员陆续到齐。每一天的工作都是从检测鳞人的各种生命指标开始的，但首先要进行一项反应测试：研究员登上梯车，打开水箱顶盖，把测量仪投进水里，看鳞人是否会对天天都用的东西做出认知层面的回应。不过，鳞人从始至终对那个下落的小物件毫无兴趣，直到它沉底，也不过是懒懒地眨巴了两下眼睛。  
不二在一旁看着，不由得觉得滑稽。鳞人明显什么都明白却压根懒得搭理。他向鳞人投去赞许的目光，对方轻快地眨眨眼，就像合作完成了一次天衣无缝的恶作剧。  
既然依旧得不到鳞人的主动配合，研究员便按既定的计划行事。水箱侧部也有一个可以打开的活动门。正式的工作开始前，研究员会放光水箱里的水，让鳞人在脱水环境里晾上一个小时左右，削弱他的活力，然后再打开活动门把他从水箱里挪出来。若不这么做，在水中，他们根本没有制得住鳞人的办法。接触时还须在鳞人双手手指上缠上厚厚的保护胶，避免鳞人伸出指甲划伤人——项目进行之初，手冢博士那条鲜血淋漓的左臂就是鳞人的杰作。研究员试过剪掉鳞人的指甲，但鳞人的指甲生长得很快，不知是不是与他神奇的自愈力有关。至于缠好了保护胶就能一劳永逸则完全是妄想，因为鳞人必然会自己把保护胶扯得一塌糊涂。于是就只好每次重复这个步骤。  
鳞人对这一套也熟悉得不能再熟悉了，从头到尾无动于衷，看起来像是快要睡着了，但不二知道，他其实正在小声地哼着歌。  
即便不会造成伤害，扯掉黏住手指的保护胶也不是个好受的过程。不二摇摇头，问研究员：“他真的会伤人吗？这是多此一举吧？”  
研究员看他的表情就像他是个不可理喻的傻瓜：“你没见手冢博士被抓伤的手臂到现在都不怎么能动弹，抬也抬不起来吗？”  
不二瞄向手冢，“那为什么是缠住鳞人的手指，而不是我们自己穿上盔甲呢？既然知道受伤很痛，不想受伤，那就也不要让对方受伤啊。”  
手冢随即问道：“不二先生，这就是你作为新闻从业者的建议吗？可否请教你的理由？”  
不二摆了摆手，把笑容挂上嘴边：“这哪里算上什么‘建议’，我只是在说一个大家都明白的为人处世的道理而已。”  
这个敏锐的男人在紧抓任何细小的机会试图搞清楚他和鳞人之间究竟是不是存在着特殊的联系，以及这种联系可能的方式。不二见招拆招，反正含糊其辞他很擅长 。目前，他还不能让别人知道他与鳞人之间的沟通——为了避免被未知的潜伏者利用。这是他和幸村达成的协议。不过就算是纯粹从个人角度考虑，他一样会选择沉默。大约是一种奇怪而幼稚的心理在作祟：这只是他们彼此之间的秘密，鳞人是这世间独一无二的，他希望自己同样是独一无二的那一个。  
也不知是因为顾虑不二这个怪异的半途加入者，还是项目的日程本来就是如此，在此后的几天里，研究员们专注于分析此前从鳞人身上提取到的鳞片、指甲、血液等样本，搭建模型模拟鳞人在水中和空气中不同的呼吸方式，一切在手冢博士的带领下有条不紊地进行，没让他见到他们给鳞人增添新的伤痕。大家对待鳞人的态度也称得上是平和。鳞人没有表现出多少厌恶或害怕的情绪，似乎相当已经习惯和这群人打交道了。  
某天早上，手冢没来核心实验室，也不在研究所的办公室，据说他是去市区的医院复查手伤了。不二站在他紧锁的办公室门前，若有所思，转身去了楼下的安保室。 

男人走进市立医院，向前台的护士确认了诊疗的预约记录，来到了外科科室。主治医师接待了他，询问起他左臂的伤情。两人聊了几句后，男人脱下大衣，取出衣裤口袋中不必要的物件，随主治医师进入了单间诊疗室。  
在这个病人隐私受到绝对保护的房间里，他从西装马甲的内侧口袋取出一只厚厚的信封递给医师，说道：“这是鳞人血液分析和鳞片成分分析的摘要报告。他的部分鳞片里分布着极其细小的腺体，也许治愈物质的分泌就和这些腺体有关。我一并附上了最新的研究所监控分布和警卫轮值时间表。”  
医师接过信封，打开来略扫了一眼后将它收好：“我会交上去的。距离我们上次见面已经过去了一周了，上面有点不耐烦了，我们得加快进度。还有别的消息吗？”  
男人停了停，说：“我尚且没有证据，但我相信鳞人与人类可以交流——比普通动物高等许多，甚至可以达到人类语言和情感的层次。他是拥有智慧的生物。希望您能将这一点也传达上去。”  
“你什么时候开始用‘他’而不是‘它’了？”  
男人不答。  
医师又说：“上次你就对我提了这个猜想。但你不是说，你的验证实验都失败了吗？”  
“也许正是因为他知道那些都是实验。”  
“你的意思是，鳞人故意不配合，让实验得不出有意义的结果？那可的确是个聪明的家伙，已经比这个国家里大部分愚民要聪明多了！但是，博士，知道了这个又有什么用处？能让我们打胜仗吗？”  
“科学研究是一个循序渐进的过程，草草追求结论只会让人陷入片面和短视的怪圈。如果我们找到了和鳞人有效沟通的办法，那么——”  
“你现在还在说‘循序渐进’！听好了，我再说一遍，我们要的就是结果，是比S国军方更早得到结果，或者这么说好了，是让S国得不到结果。收起你那科学家的傲慢和情怀吧，手冢国光。”  
说着，医师从抽屉里取出一张早就写好的处方单交到男人手中：“这是上面的赠礼，大概很快你就会用得上了——一只截断器，把它放在保险丝旁边，它能给你争取到十五分钟的一片漆黑，监控门禁什么的统统没用；还有一支药剂，你明白的，半管是昏迷三天，一管就是就是一命呜呼。”  
谈话到此结束。随后医师拆开男人缠着绷带的左臂，进行了清创处理，又叫来护士，给男人检查手肘部分的神经与骨头，一边在病例簿上记录。检查全部结束后，男人穿好风衣，拿着医师的处方单去药房取了东西——两只平凡无奇的小药盒，离开了市立医院。

“手冢博士。”  
不二靠在市立医院大门不远处，叫住了出来的男人。他走上前，关切地说：“你的伤还好么？我以为那只是皮肉伤，一段时间就会痊愈的。”  
对他的突然出现，手冢面不改色：“如果你指的是鳞人造成的伤，那确实只在皮肉。但我的肘关节有一些陈年旧伤，可能是因此复发了，所以还在做定期检查。”  
“这样啊。那你拿着的想必就是治疗用药了。”  
“是的。”  
“为什么不让鳞人用他的治愈力给你治疗？”不二玩味地说，“那样，不仅皮肉伤能完全恢复，说不定连陈年旧伤也能一起治好。如此一来，你就不用大老远地跑来看医生，更何况还是在身负一个紧急项目的时候。”  
“不二先生，我不明白你为什么总是明知故问。你看得清清楚楚，鳞人连自己的伤都不愿意治。”  
“不一样。这是不一样的。” 不二略一停顿，沉下声音，“你的伤，是那孩子造成的……他为此很抱歉。”  
“你如何分辨得出来？”  
“手冢博士，你也是明知顾问。我早就对你说过，鳞人的眼神不会说谎。我相信只要认真看过他的眼睛你就会明白。可惜有些人永远视而不见。”不二笑笑，“况且，他不讨厌你。他居然不讨厌你这个指挥所有人在他身上做实验的人，这着实让我很费解。所以我这几天一直在观察，寻找其中的理由。”  
手冢挑眉：“你这么信任鳞人？甚至超过信任你自己的感觉？”  
“人是这个世界上最不值得相信的动物了，尤其是居住在黑暗森林里的人。你认为呢？……啊，抱歉，我好像扯远了。你的手臂怎么样？检查结果还好吗，医生怎么说？”  
“还需要观察。不二先生，你要是在担心我来医院做检查会耽误进度，那大可不必。我对我不在的这个上午做了详细的安排，项目组的成员们都很明确各自的任务。只是我不记得我安排过让你跟着我。”  
“别说得这么冷冰冰的，这是作为同事的关心啊。”  
“那就谢谢了。”  
正说到这里，不二忽然脚下一软，踉跄之下险些摔到车来车往的马路中间。  
他扶住脑袋，听见脑海中骤然掀起了凶猛的海啸。  
手冢拉了他一把，“要帮你叫医生吗？”  
“不用。”他咬紧了嘴唇，“得回研究所，赶快。”

07.

不二从未发现从市区到远郊的路有这么遥远漫长。比起身体上的疼痛，心理的焦急更才更是千磨百折。这个上午应该没有什么过分的安排，为什么鳞人会突然发出警告的声音，然后就是一直持续不断的愤怒的咆哮？  
研究所园区门口一反常态地有好些警卫在值守，到了核心实验室所在的大楼，还有穿着军装的士兵，其他不相干的人则一律被拦在外。不二和手冢出示了工作牌，被允许进入。在空旷的一楼，隔着老远的距离就能听见一个男人震怒的声音伴随着电击棍的滋滋声从金属门大开的核心实验室里传出来：  
“你怎么不叫？怎么不哭？发出点求饶的声音给我听听啊！你——你还想咬我！要不要我把你的牙齿都拔光？哈！这算哪门子的‘神様’，只是一个俘虏，一只实验动物而已！”  
那个地中海发型、挂着一身闪闪发亮的军章的半老男人发出一阵刺耳的狂笑。不二差一点冲上去一胳膊抡向那人头发稀疏的后脑勺，如果不是手冢拦下了他——连手冢横在他身前没受伤的右臂都险些叫他扭断。  
他宁愿电击棍抽在自己身上。  
实验台中央，手脚被铁链锁住的鳞人跪伏着，全身上下都是新鲜的血痕，殷红的颜色混进污黄的水里，淌了满地。男人拿起电击棍直接朝他胸口捅上去，他不由得浑身发颤地向后仰，却依旧死咬嘴唇不肯出一点声音。电击持续了大约有十秒钟，电流把接触的鳞片灼得发黑，胸口那块皮肤立刻泛出带着脓水与血的红痕。从这酷刑中暂且喘上一口气的鳞人便保持着那样的姿势，微弱地吐气，仰头望着高高在上的天花板，好像那是嵌满繁星的夜空。半晌，他才斜着眼瞟过去，其中尽是嘲讽与鄙夷。  
可当他发现了不二，那眼神瞬间就变了。他在告诉不二不要冲动，不要太担心，他还好得很；凭这样就想让他屈服，实在是差得太远了。  
不二却只觉四肢百骸都要被浪潮碾成粉末了。  
那男人自是一无所知，带着施虐者的自满扫视着一屋子不敢出声的人。  
“你们到底在搞什么？我一开始就教过你们，对这种野外的动物，驯服它就行了。饿几顿，打几顿，就是性子最顽固的人类新兵都得跪地哀求，还怕它不服从？我都白教了？再这么下去，恐怕当R国的导弹能绕着地球飞三圈再准确地砸进首都的时候你们也拿不出像样的成果吧！幸村上尉、真田中尉，你们说呢？”  
被点到名字的两人上前一步。幸村说：“十分抱歉，樱野将军，我——”  
被称为将军的男人冷笑道：“上尉，我不是来听你解释的。你是不是不想升校官了？那你就干脆地告诉我，求我给他们升校官的上尉们可是能排上一百米远啊。”  
他踱步上前，意味深长地在低着头的幸村面前停了片刻，随手把手里的电击棍插回到同样低头站着一动不动的真田的腰间，说：“我给你们一个建议——把它解剖了，这是最直接、最有效的。就明天怎么样？一天的时间准备，对研究所来说应该足够了。”  
满室沉寂。  
一个沉稳坚定的声音突兀地响起：“樱野将军，我不同意这个建议。”  
开口的是手冢。  
将军闻声回头，看见了站在实验室门口的手冢和不二。他直接略过不二，向手冢说：“首都大学的手冢博士，原来你在啊。”  
“作为‘鳞人项目’的总负责人，我不能同意您的做法。”  
“理由？”  
“请先让研究员把鳞人放回水里。他已经很虚弱了，再不回到水中，恐怕随时会有危险。”  
将军厌烦地瞥了瞥被折磨得狼狈不堪的鳞人，摆了两下手，算作应允。  
手冢点了在场几个研究员的名字，让他们往水箱中注水，调节好气压和水温。同时不二也会了意，内心五味杂陈地看了一眼手冢，赶紧冲到实验台边。打开束缚鳞人手脚的铁链时，他双手止不住地颤抖。他碰到鳞人冰凉的手，在没有人目所能及的地方，紧紧扣住了鳞人被齐根铰断了指甲的五指。可也许传达过去的只有他自己的恐惧不安而已。  
他和另一个研究员一起把鳞人抱回了水箱。回到水的环抱中，鳞人终于放松了紧绷的身体，沉向水底。血迹溶于水中，起先还能看见一丝丝淡红，不出一会儿便了无痕迹了。  
手冢对将军阐述道：“将军，关于鳞人，我们还有许多尚未明白的地方。鳞人治愈的原理可以为医疗带来重大突破，或许能大大提高战场上士兵的存活率，这是最有前景的，不必我多说。他的呼吸系统目前已知是两套完全独立的，一套与鱼类似，在水中呼吸；一套与人类似，在空气中呼吸。氧气渗透或二氧化碳转化，能随意切换，将军，如果我们想送人到海底、上太空，那是必不可少的。这只是两个最显然的例子。我们若现在就仓促地解剖他，就永远都不可能有机会解决留存的疑问了。”  
“好极了，博士。”将军拍着手，“你说的这些，R国和你我一样明白。我们在这里谈话的时候，他们可能正在密谋把那个东西抢走，或者说不定已经按着间谍传回去的资料在把人往太空飞船里装呢。”  
“我是科学家，只是本着对科学负责的态度提出我认为正确的做法：项目按计划继续，您不能解剖他。”  
将军大笑起来：“战争爆发的时候，歼灭敌人、保卫国家的是你吗？如果不是，那还是让我这个将军来告诉什么才是真正正确的做法吧：解剖它，就明天。上尉、中尉，这里就交给你们了。”  
男人扬长而去，皮鞋在楼道里踩出响亮的声音。

将军走后，核心实验室仍沉浸在凝重的氛围中。  
幸村上前对手冢说：“樱野将军的命令已经很清楚了。这样也好，省得总叫人惦记。手冢博士，如果你舍不得动手，我可以另找他人接手，别给自己太多负担。”从语气到神情都是一样的平淡无温，叫人无法揣测其中的用意。  
手冢以同样的方式回答：“不必了。我依然是‘鳞人项目’的总负责人，现在，我要和项目组的研究员们继续工作了。无关的人就请出去吧。”  
幸村对手冢露出一个难解的微笑，目光滑过水箱旁的不二，和真田一起离开了核心实验室。  
不二虚脱地靠着水箱的玻璃壁，几乎将全身的重量倚在了上面。头痛已经过去了，留给了他无尽的麻木与空白。鳞人静静地靠在玻璃壁的另一面。要是没有那面玻璃就好了，那样，他就可以紧紧拥抱住鳞人，他们就可以紧紧拥抱着彼此。他把手指贴上去。那么近，却就是碰不到，反倒感觉出了血管末梢突突的跳动，连接着胸腔里那颗仿佛随时会爆炸的心脏。  
半晌，他抬头，抹去满脸冷汗，眼里燃起了热切的渴望。  
他便这样望向鳞人。  
离开这里吧，越前君。你，还有我，我们一起。  
哗啦一声轻响，鳞人在他耳边拍出了一朵只有他能听见的水花。


	5. 08-09

08.

青年军官站在核心实验室巨大的方形水箱前。  
为第二天的解剖做准备，“鳞人项目”的研究员们早早地被遣散了。各类设备和仪器都收拾得如同从未使用过一样整齐，偌大的实验室只待每日晚间的例行清扫。等次日送走那水箱中的住客，它大约又会陷入一段漫长的沉寂。  
军官淡然凝望着水箱之内。鳞人那少年一般纤细的身体浮在水中，带着连水流都温润不了的疮痕。而那一双眼睛仍然干净而明亮，灿若朝阳。  
被这样注目着，军官低头发出一声轻笑。  
“你的眼神，是敌视我的意思吗？你还在为我之前用枪对准不二的脑袋而感到不满？我相信你应该完全明白我说的话，可我对你却只有猜测。而不二——他可以像你理解他一样地理解你，对吗？这究竟是怎么做到的？如果解剖了你，或者解剖他，我们可以弄明白吗？”  
鳞人保持了一贯的静默。  
军官并不在意，自顾自说道：“不二偷偷潜入这里与你见面的时候，我曾听到他叫你‘越前君’。一开始我还以为那是他给你起的名字，不由得感慨，就算你和人类再怎么相似，能做到这份上，不愧是不二啊。不过调查之后我知道了。越前——那是你本来的姓氏。你叫做越前龙马，以前是XX市青春中学的学生，说起来，我和不二都是你同校的后辈。被我们称为‘鳞人’的你啊，本来，就是和我们一样的人类。”  
他拿起手中的一叠文件。文件头一页便是一张墨色短发、金色眼眸的少年的档案照片，应该是在国中入学仪式上拍的。那相貌与水箱中的鳞人如出一辙，尤其是那双罕见的金眸——哪怕再怎么迟钝的人都不可能看不出这两张脸的关联。  
他随手翻阅着，“你在十二岁国一那年意外落水，被认定为‘死亡’。河里甚至没有找到你的尸体。你的父母搬离了那座城市，从此之后杳无音讯，和你一同消失在了世间。就算是我，要查越前夫妇的下落也真的很费劲，就好像是被掌握着更高机密权限的人刻意抹掉了一样。我猜他们也是军方的人吧。在那个时间点——战争爆发的五年前，正是联盟国利益割裂愈发明显的时候。S国军方分裂成了主战派和反战派两大阵营，对外看起来还算和谐，其实内斗超乎寻常地激烈，不知有多少人在敌人的枪炮轰过来之前就这么死在了自己人的手里。今天白天你见到的那位樱野将军，就是在那时候踩着政敌的脑袋上位的。”  
军官停顿了片刻，在鳞人眼底捕捉到了些许波澜。  
“你知道——至少，对于这近三十年来发生的这些变化，你是有感觉的，对吗？那么，不知何故变成了现在这样的你，对此是怎么想的呢，鳞人——越前君？能够自愈以及治愈他人的强大能力，相对于人类而言缓慢流逝的时间与寿命……你本是人类，却已然超越了人类。被无知的原住民尊奉为神的你，难道真的会是凌驾于人世之上的‘神様’吗？”  
“神様”。这几个简单的音节像长在喉咙里的刺。军官再度迎视鳞人的目光，浑身陡然起了轻微的战栗。水中稚嫩的少年，硝烟无法污染的眼神，由玻璃壁隔开的互不交融的空间，这一切无端让他觉得他面对的真的是某种不可接近的存在。他因此而自嘲地扬起了嘴角。  
“真是不甘心啊。我不是不二，不懂你的想法。但是，我想得到答案。我一定要得到。”

黄昏时下起了雨，雨势随夜幕降临而逐渐增强，入夜之后，整个生物科学研究所都被包围在大雨的沙沙声中，沉默地接受雨水的刷洗。平时总有些废寝忘食的研究员一直工作到深更半夜，但这天整个园区都异常安静。九点刚到，实验楼只亮着几站孤零零的灯，光亮模糊得像被水晕开一大片的脏兮兮的墨痕。  
不二站在幸村的办公室前，看着对方一步步从走廊那端走近，微笑着说：“我想打几个电话。可以借用一下你办公室的电话吗？”  
幸村注视了他一会儿，点头，开门将他请进去：“请自便。”自己则在外面带上了门。  
不二拨了号码。首先是打给弟弟，但由于边关部队的纪律，电话没能接给本人，只能由接线员以口信的形式转告。他嘱咐了一些家里长短的关心，无非是好好照顾自己、不必太惦记家人之类的。这些话在他之前去探望的时候就都讲过一遍了，他平常不是那么唠叨的人，这时却不遗余力地重复。然后又打给姐姐，简单地说了说自己工作上的进展和头痛的病情，也是些家人之间日常的闲聊 。  
最后一通电话打到了他的医生室友——白石工作的医院。白石接起电话，不二开门见山地问：“你今晚值班么？”  
对方显然感到意外：“我的轮班刚结束，正在交接工作。怎么了，有事？”  
“帮我个忙，就当出趟急诊了。”不二一气呵成，“研究所的值班医生今天不在，我也没办法。我的头痛这两天越来越厉害了，今天竟然痛了一整天。止痛药我已经吃掉了最后一颗，药效是两个小时，但我觉得我这样两个小时根本就好不了。能不能再帮我弄点药过来？随便哪种能让我不感到那么痛的都好，要是能开出之前你给我过一次的那个什么胶囊就更好了，那个似乎能管点用。要不然我就得联系殡仪馆两个小时后来给自己收尸了。”  
电话那头安静地听着他说，没打断。不二微微笑了笑。出于一种医生的较真，白石对他的头痛症很上心，知道他这种疑难杂症没药能治，所以从来没以医生的身份给他开过药，并且一直认为不二不能乱吃药。这番话他一听就会知道不二是在胡扯，真正想要传达的信息是：两个小时，别早也别晚，够你从市区过来了吧，你要不过来，我保不准就要在这里被解剖了。  
果然，白石深深叹了口气，答应说：“好吧，我尽量，在那之前麻烦你坚持一下。你的病症都已经恶化成这样了，我觉得你最好停下你的工作，到医院好好做个检查，观察一阵子，别头一不痛了又急着赶回去。”  
“多谢。如果你能直接开救护车来把我运进你们脑外科的手术室，那就最好了。 ”  
“那恐怕得等你真的快死了的时候吧……唉，行了，我高尚的医德是不会允许我见死不救的，你等着吧。”  
挂下电话，不二出了办公室，见幸村抱着手臂靠在门边等着。他道了谢。幸村笑着问：“你不会想不到，从我办公室接出去的电话线路是有监听的吧？”  
不二回以微笑：“哎呀，是么？不过，我应该没说什么别人听起来会觉得奇怪的话啊。”  
“你的‘别人’包括我吗？”  
“怎么会，你太见外了。你以为我认识你多少年了，幸村上尉。”  
“哦？你就这么有把握？”  
面对幸村好似期待着一场好戏的提问，不二从容地说：“你没有把我和鳞人的事告诉那个地中海将军。我人在研究所，我弟弟在军队，你们要控制我简直易如反掌，把我和鳞人一起关进实验室、摆上解剖台，随你们摆布。但那个地中海将军完全不知道不二周助这号人物，在他眼里，我的存在感比空气还要稀薄 。你说过，住在黑暗森林里，就必须要适应黑暗森林的生存法则。如果想成为笑到最后的猎人，哪能让其他人知道自己有几发子弹呢？好胜如你，怎么可能甘心被那个目光短浅又自以为是的老男人压过一头，还由得他用军阶威胁你？”  
幸村大笑道：“我们这么多年的朋友果真没有白做。这几年来，樱野将军脑袋里有用的货就像他的头发一样日渐凋零，并且还在加速，自己没能耐抓出R国的间谍，却要拖着本国科技发展停滞不前。让这种人继续待在那个位子上，就好像竖着靶子让别人打一样。但是，不二，你就情愿当一发子弹吗？”  
“当然不情愿。哪怕我情愿，鳞人也不会。我决不会让他陷入这种境地的。我们且走且看吧。”  
幸村点头，又说：“其实我倒觉得，那位越前君反而是不用多担心的。”  
听到他口中“越前”的名字，不二微微一惊，望着军官的脸不说话。片刻，他轻松地笑了笑：“我先回去休息了。”  
“我也该去和真田再商量商量明天解剖的安排了。不让Ｒ国的间谍有机可趁，还是一项挺伤脑筋的任务。”  
“那就祝你们工作顺利了。再见。”  
两人就此在走廊别过。互道的“再见”也不知指的是何时再见。

于此同时，实验楼二楼尽头的办公室中，手冢打开白天从市立医院拿回来的一只药盒，取出其中那个小巧的装置；又打开另一只，取出里面的药剂瓶，用刚拆封的崭新注射器抽满了药水。他把装置和注射器分别放进衣服内侧两个隐蔽的口袋中。他闭上眼睛，回想起他的主治医师那时意味深长的表情。“让S国得不到结果”——杀死鳞人，销毁项目材料，如果解剖一事真的是无可更改的定局，今夜就是最后的机会了。  
他起身下楼，来到安保室。幸村和真田正在那里商议次日解剖鳞人的设施与人员安排。“我还是不能认同，鳞人不能就这么被解剖。”他做出最后的尝试，“烦请两位帮我联系樱野将军，我带了材料，我可以向将军详细报告项目组的发现。如果将军理解了这些发现所代表的意义，也许会改变想法。”  
幸村无言地审视着他。真田则冰冷地回答：“手冢博士，你知不知道现在几点了？我劝你省省力气，不如多为明天的解剖做点准备。你以为这些我们没给将军过目，没有说明过吗？还是说，仅仅是一个白天，你就有了惊天大发现？”  
“谈不上‘惊天’大发现，我只是想强调鳞人对于达成诸位渴望的成果的长远意义……”  
他忽然注意到，满墙监控视频中，一个对着后勤部清洁人员工作间的画面被移动了。  
他面不改色地按照自己的想法说了下去。  
这番口舌自然是白费了。在他铁青着脸在那二人同样铁青的脸色下离开安保室时，后勤部工作间的监控已经移回了本来的角度，显示的是空无一人的过道和过道两边堆得乱糟糟的杂物。

09.

与研究所有合作关系的清洁公司会在这日晚上十一点派车来收取需要换洗的工作服、毛巾、被单等。在那之前是后勤人员做晚间清扫的时间。不二深深庆幸自己在刚来研究所的那几天里就把这些门路摸得一清二楚，此时，他熟练地用起了老办法，装扮成清洁工，推着可以装下一大堆被单和毛巾也足够装下一个成年人的推车，由后勤部通道来到了实验楼，通过密码验证进入了核心实验室。  
鳞人在水箱里等着他。  
他朝鳞人一笑，仿佛他是来接对方出去春游的。鳞人也是一样，在水箱内壁拍起摇晃的水花。呢喃声温柔地抚摩着他的耳膜。  
不二放掉水箱里的水，打开侧部的活动门进入其中，握了握鳞人的双手，然后准备对付牢牢锁住鳞人手脚的锁链。打开锁链需要特殊的钥匙，钥匙在手冢那里，他没能找到机会把钥匙偷出来，只得带上了五金工具，打算采取粗暴的办法。那链子因为长期泡在水里的缘故而锈迹斑斑，看起来不怎么结实。但鳞人却按住了他的手，摇摇头，对他发出了警告的声音。  
“这样不行吗？”不二迟疑地问。  
下一刻，门突然被打开。不二下意识地将鳞人挡在身后。穿白大褂的男人径直朝水箱走来，带着一脸冰山似的冷硬向他质问道：“动了后勤部监控摄像头的人是你吗，不二先生？”  
不二不由得握紧了老虎钳，叫出男人的名字：“手冢博士。”  
手冢一瞥清洁车，“你好像有个不错的计划啊。你是哪里的人？情报局？特工部队？你为谁工作？”  
不二冷冷一笑：“为我自己。博士，你呢？”  
手冢对他的反问充耳不闻，盯着他，又盯着鳞人，纹丝不动的表情掩藏起了他的所思所想。他就这么站了一会儿，忽然走上前，从口袋里向不二伸出一只握拳的手。拳心打开，是一把钥匙。他说：“放下老虎钳，用这个开锁，不然会触发警报。动作快点。”  
男人神情里的变化微乎其微，但不二捕捉到了。  
他一把抓过钥匙。顺利打开了锁链。将鳞人带出来后，他往里面扔了一块混淆视线的破布，一端捆住一条锁链，然后关上水箱重新放水。破布被水冲得漂来荡去，在黑暗中不加注意地一眼扫过，很容易会认为是鳞人还在水箱里游动。  
在他做这些的时候，手冢从靠墙的柜子里拿了些东西，一边说：“我知道你对我有敌意， 你不怕我给你的是一把假钥匙？”  
不二抬头，也许这么长时间以来还是第一次不暗中带刺地对手冢笑了一下：“白天你对地中海将军说的那些话算是让我搞明白了鳞人不讨厌你的理由。他相信你，所以我也相信你。仅此而已。”  
“……不二先生，你还真是个做事全凭感情的人。”  
“你现在不也一样？”  
“不。这是我出于理性的判断。”  
“你该不会有想说什么为了全人类、为了科学长远的发展了吧？手冢博士，有人说我是个彻头彻尾的理想主义者，我一直觉得我们毫无共同点，但在这一点上，我发现你居然也和我差不多。”  
手冢不搭腔，抓起一条毛巾用注水装置全部打湿，然后把毛巾盖在一旁乖乖等待安排的鳞人身上。他又塞给不二几个瓶瓶罐罐，用回公事公办的口气：“尽可能保持湿润。脱水一个小时以上他就会虚弱，你尽快把他放回水里，加入这两种营养剂，对他的鳞片有好处。水的最适宜盐浓度你清楚，普通食盐就行。十一点会有保洁车进入后勤部的卸货区。你是从那里走……吗？”  
他说话时，鳞人已经用湿毛巾裹好了自己的全身。不二给他穿上另一套准备好的清洁工制服，从保洁帽开始一直装扮到脚上的胶鞋和手上的大手套，仿造的工作牌也别上了胸口。“可能有点难受，委屈你忍耐一下。”他轻轻对鳞人说。手冢看着他的行动，些微露出了意外的表情，话停了停，但立刻有所领悟。  
乔装打扮后的鳞人看去完全就是一个普通的个头瘦小的清洁工。光看保洁帽和口罩下的那张年轻的脸，谁能想到衣服包住的是一具覆盖满鳞片的身体，大手套罩着的是指间带蹼、长着能伸缩的尖利指甲的双手？  
对手冢的问题，不二答：“我希望大家这么认为。”  
手冢道：“太冒险了。你需要更大的混乱来误导那两位军官和他们的上级，否则你就算逃过了今晚也绝对逃不过军方的事后调查。到时间的时候灯会全部跳掉，别太惊讶。”  
“……你果然经验丰富。”  
“你也很有天分。”  
不二把鳞人装进清洁车，往上盖了一堆旧被单。这样在通过楼道监控摄像头下的时候，他还是和来的时候一样，一人一车，只不过车里已经装满了要运到卸货区的东西。他和手冢一前一后离开了核心实验室，手冢走了会经过安保室的那一边，不二走了另一边。之后，回荡在空旷的楼道中的，就只有聒噪不停的大雨声了。

不二一直走到卸货区附近还未进入监控范围内的地带，停下来，把鳞人从清洁车里捞出来，并迅速脱掉自己的清洁工伪装丢在车底，恢复成了本来的不二周助。  
他掐着时间，娴熟地装作头痛欲裂、站都站不稳的虚弱样，由清洁工鳞人艰难地搀扶着，冒雨向研究所园区侧门的警卫站挪动。他捶着警卫站的门，痛不欲生地喊警卫帮打他急救电话，一边大骂那个答应了给他送药的医生兼好友怎么还不来。离十一点还差三分钟。他看到保洁公司的货车已经进入了园区内，正在驶向后勤部。白石来得其实很守时，开着他那辆穷酸破旧的二手车，抓着正门的警卫心急火燎地要进去找一个叫不二周助的人。侧门收到了正门的通讯，两边的说法一对，凑得正好，正门的警卫给白石指了一条绕着研究所外部的路，叮嘱他接到了人就赶紧走，白石忙不迭开车赶来。  
全研究所的灯果然就在这个微妙的时间点全部熄灭了，刺耳的警报声穿透了大雨。  
实验楼一楼的安保室办公桌前的真田正在盯着满墙监控画面中对准后勤部卸货区的那一个，保洁公司的车刚刚进入画面当中。一瞬间，室内陷入一片漆黑，所有的监控画面也全变成了死气沉沉的黑色块。他猛然起立，抄起电击棍和手枪，用对讲机向园区内所有值班的警卫喊话：“卸货区的岗亭坚决把人和车堵在那里！就近的人赶紧去增援！其他进出口别让人，尤其是可以运货的车辆进出！赶紧恢复电力供应！”跑过核心实验室门口时他特意进去看了一眼。实验室空无一人，只有水箱里有一团被锁链锁在角落里的身影。  
卸货区收到联络的警卫当即拦下保洁车，拔枪对准了司机。但是另一端突然又起了一阵骚动，甚至响起了枪声。有人向这里跑来，警卫以为是增援的同事，忙喊“来帮忙”。他没有得到回应，在看清来人之前，冰凉的针管就扎进了他的脖子。  
断电的同时，另一间黑暗的办公室内，正在与军方上层联络的电话线路上的幸村言简意赅地报告了“出现突发情况”几个字，便挂了电话，起身出门，信步走过只有微弱的应急灯在闪烁光芒的楼道。

白石开车沿研究所外围的道路到达侧门警卫站时，岗亭的两个警卫正抱着对讲机手忙脚乱地抄家伙，其中一个飞快地冲进了园区，另一个见是来接大闹警卫站的病人的车来了，不耐烦地挥着手，叫他们赶紧从自己眼前消失，眼睛一刻也不离开突然陷入漆黑的园区内。不二已经是半昏迷状态了，还时不时无意识地抽动四肢，令旁边看着他的那个好心扶他到警卫站的小清洁工分外为难。  
白石短暂地思考了一下是不是该把小清洁工打发走，但是见半昏迷的不二死死拽着人不松手，那人自己也没半点抽身的意思，他立刻有了结论，顺势叫着“我一个人搞不定他你快来帮我一把”，一把抓过小清洁工一起把软成一滩烂泥的不二弄进车里，还装模作样地往他嘴里灌了几颗看着很像药片的糖。他强行把小清洁工当成了他的跟班护士一起塞上车，紧接着车门一关，一踩油门呼啸而去， 就差没扯着嗓子给这小破车配上急救车的警铃声了。  
开出去老远，他才顾得及抹了把全是雨水的脸。后排座位上，按着不二的手臂防止他乱动的小清洁工扯下口罩长长地吁了一口气。躺着装晕的不二也松开龇牙咧嘴的狰狞表情，睁开眼睛坐了起来。  
“不二君，你不要告诉我研究所那一团混乱的状况都是你的杰作。我会不会被通缉，被连人带车拖进警察局？”白石瞄了一眼后视镜，“我以为我只是去救你，也救一把我未来那篇轰动世界的论文的！那孩子是谁，你的目的是把他从研究所带出来吗？”  
不二慢悠悠地说：“你又来了，一次性说那么多，叫人怎么回答？我一句句来吧，第一句话，不是。”  
白石松了口气。不二又说：“应该说不‘只’是我的杰作。”  
白石手一抖，差点撞上路边的护栏。  
不二接着说：“第二句话——这你不用太担心，等会儿我们肯定会被拦下检查，但他们不会查出任何东西的，除非你在后备箱里偷运人体器官。第三句话是真的一点都没错，对于医德高尚的你来说，要是不救，你绝对会后悔一辈子。第四句后半句也是。我跟你介绍一下，他名叫越前龙马。”  
小清洁工抬头望着后视镜，对映出的白石的半张脸轻轻点了点头。  
“你好，越前君。我是白石藏之介，如你所见，很倒霉地是你旁边那个不二周助的朋友。”白石无力地自我调侃，“但是不二君，我还是没懂，第三句和第四句之间有什么联系？还有被拦下检查，是因为第四句吗？”  
“是的。你方向盘握得还稳吗？我长话短说。”不二镇定无比，像在讨论今天的晚饭，“越前君是研究所与军方合作的机密项目的研究对象‘鳞人’，明天就要被解剖了，但我把他带了出来。就你最关心的问题而言——”  
他欣然微笑着，看向身边被他们 “第几句话”的讨论绕得有些晕头转向的少年。  
“他是我的病因，也是唯一能治愈我的药。”


	6. 10-11

10.

不出所料，从研究所开往市区方向的车果然在进入市区时被拦下检查，盘查的除了警察还有军队的士兵。白石、不二与鳞人把那套着急送意识不清、快要疯魔的头痛病人去医院的戏码又演了一遍，车子的每个角落都被搜过，什么可疑物件都没有，他们就被放行了。

不二都能想象到那个樱野将军得知鳞人从核心实验室时消失的反应，还有他震怒地拍桌大吼着“封锁区域彻查”“把每辆车每个箱子都从里到外翻十遍”的滑稽模样。这个响应不能说不迅速，他们的车的确没能跑出封锁严查的范围，但可惜将军弄错方向了。他以为被盗走的是实验体，是财产，是货物，会被塞在麻袋里，箱子里，车的后备箱里。他从不曾想过那会是个“人”，会对着盘查的士兵怯怯地露出干笑。至于从未见过鳞人相貌、只是执行上级命令的人，就更加不会想到他们要追查的对象会如此光明正大地通过他们眼前了。

于是就这么在大雨中一路奔回了公寓。白石把门一锁，整个人瘫在椅子上，不住喃喃“太疯狂了”。不二摘掉鳞人头顶的帽子，那少年半眯着眼，迷迷糊糊犯着困仿佛下一秒就会从张张合合的嘴里吐出气泡。他一见，不由得“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，笑着笑着，竟一时间停不下来，笑到水滴都挂上了眼角。

他打开浴室的水龙头，试过水温后在浴缸中蓄水，洒进营养剂和盐。浴缸只有白石用，他从不泡澡，只会站在里头淋浴。水很快积起来，没过了他的手背。多少年来他都没办法面对这种快被水淹没带来的压迫感，而此刻这那竟在他心中唤起了一股奇异的新鲜。

他带着鳞人进了浴室，把穿在鳞人身上的衣服脱掉。内层裹着鳞人的湿毛巾已经变得干蓬蓬的了，外衣一褪就掉了下来，露出鳞人赤裸的身体。这令好奇地旁观的白石瞪大了眼睛，一时间屏住了呼吸。

“越前君，你究竟是……”

鳞片因脱水而发白，清晰地显示出层层叠叠波浪一般的纹路，令人想起潮水涌来是堆雪的浪尖。白天被折磨出的浑身伤痕还触目惊心。然而，当鳞人在不二的搀扶下踏进蓄满水的浴缸时，自脚掌开始，水浸没部分的鳞片慢慢地恢复成了浅透明的色泽，显示出其下那无异于常人的肤色。鳞人躺进浴缸中，闭着眼睛，整颗脑袋没在水面之下，像一尾找到了安全之处而放心休憩的鱼。全身上下那红的紫的青的痕迹被起伏的水流所抹去，哪怕是深深伤至皮下的切口也在温水的抚摸下迅速地变浅、消失。他仿佛从未受过一丝一毫的伤害，像一块干净晶莹的玉，由水小心地呵护，温柔地滋润。

似是久违了的少年的歌，又自水中被清浅地哼唱起来。

鳞人自水中抬起头，手覆上不二搭在浴缸边沿的手。

白石僵在门口，震惊地直摇头。

“这怎么可能……怎么能有这样的人、这样的生命……不二君，你说研究所要解剖他？绝对不行，他怎么能被解剖！要把他当作研究的对象——哪怕就是做些温和的研究，是我的话我也没办法、没办法对着越前君……唉，什么狗屁论文！他应该被保护……不，也不对，这浴缸对他来说太小了，就是水族馆什么的也太小了，他应该……”

不二凝视鳞人眼底的光，浅浅地微笑。

“他应该，回到他自己最喜欢生活的地方去。”

“不二君，你有什么打算？”

“从这里到河边最方便的是一个废弃的码头，大约是两三个小时的车程。今晚太仓促了，没法带他走这么远的路，但明天应该可以——赶在军方找上门之前。”不二平静地说，“河流不算宽广，那附近是农庄，往上游是无人的山野和森林。往下游会经过别的城市，有集市，有公园，有人生活的气息，再然后就能到达大海。越前君，到那时候，就自由地选择吧，你最喜欢的那一片水。只要记得离研究所远一点，离那些盯着你的目光远一点，别被他们找到了。”

歌声停止了。

“好好睡一觉。”微笑仍在他的唇边，“晚安，做个好梦。”

他站起身，一言不发地退出了浴室，关上了门。

白石叹气，拍了拍他的肩膀，“都去睡吧，需要什么告诉我。”

不二点点头，却到了窗边，一动不动出神地向外望。

雨水成股成片地淌下窗玻璃。整间公寓好像变成了一只封闭的水箱。自水幕望出去，街道的夜色被洗刷得朦胧不清，无论是热闹还是幽寂，人世间都离这里很遥远。只有雨声淅沥。

也不知发了多久的呆。

浪潮的喧哗忽然盖过了雨声。不二猛然一惊，像从一场沉浮漂流的迷梦中被唤醒。他两三步奔回浴室打开门，只见鳞人正站在门的另一侧，半伸着手僵不不动，睁大了眼睛望着他。一地湿漉漉的水痕。

他的心也是湿的。

“抱歉，我不是故意不理你，只是……”

不二握起鳞人的手腕，走向浴缸。鳞人站回水中。黄色的灯光下，浴缸的水也染着点光晕起伏地跃动。一屋子氤氲的水汽里，漂流的梦境又包围了他。像鳞人的目光，像童年在眼前荡起的波浪。

他也跟着鳞人一起，踩进满池水里。

他们慢慢地躺了下来。

水哗啦啦地漫出来，拍在瓷砖地面，碎了一地。

鳞人最适应的水温对不二来说太凉了，凉得像当年晚秋的河水。但落水时那种会被吞没、被冻结成冰的感觉却并未再来打扰他。也许是因为这凉意是他所熟悉的，是他触碰鳞人时感受到的温度，是鳞人的温度。哪怕全身都已浸在水里，他也仍在顺畅地呼吸。水在和他一同呼吸。是鳞人的呼吸。

浴缸对一个人来说还算舒适，对两个人就显得拥挤，他们不得不侧过身面对对方，脸对着脸，眼睛对着眼睛，胸膛对着胸膛，蜷曲的双腿则已经相互碰在一起。那轻柔的气息包裹着他。 **他终于听见了，那个呼唤着他的声音。**

“不二。”

“不二。”

“不二……”

少年清亮的嗓音。

_好像一个初夏的早晨：少年穿着干净的白衬衫和长裤，在洒满阳光的河岸边因为听见有谁在叫自己而回了头，淡淡地笑着，打了声简单的招呼。_

_不二向少年奔去。_

他捧着鳞人尚未脱去少年稚气的脸，抚摸过对方明亮的眼睛和柔软的唇，轻轻吻上去。唇，下巴，覆着薄鳞的脖颈，吞咽时滚动的喉结，他想确认鳞人最细微最切实的存在。鳞人舒展了身体。张合的鳞片有些粗糙和坚硬，刮得他微痒。他便吻过每一片鳞片，每一种不同的鳞纹都想贪心地描摹下来，铭刻进脑里。

_不二和少年交换了一个拥抱。明明是初次见面，初次问候，但少年已经在这个地方等了好久好久，不二也是一样。所以拥抱的时候格外用力，分不清究竟是谁的心跳声震动了谁。_

鳞人的手指也点上了他的侧脸，划过脖子，隔着衬衣搭上了他的肩膀。他把衬衣的纽扣解开，裸露出皮肤，让鳞人的手贴上他的胸口。像他一样，鳞人也开始了探索，用微颤的手指尖，指腹还有掌心，感知着，流连着，怀念着，起初小心翼翼，尔后渐渐放肆。他不在意。人类柔软的皮肤，光滑的后背，分明的骨节，温暖的躯体，胸腔内那颗怦怦作跳的心脏，鳞人也曾拥有这些。他愿意交予。

_不二和少年并排坐在河边。晨风吹皱了河水。_

_“这些年你过得好吗？都去了哪里？做些什么？”_

_“也没什么，就是到处看看。顺流而下，去看过海，也盯着逆流去看过源头，是一片很冷很荒芜的苔原。不过总是会回到这里来。”_

_“这里是你的家啊。是你成长的地方。你一直想念着这里吧。”_

_“我的同学们都长大了。”_

_“连你的后辈也毕业好多好多年了，现在该换你当后辈了。”_

_“嘁，某人能说出这句占便宜的话，也不想想是托谁的福。”_

_“是是是，越前前辈——”_

_肩膀贴着肩膀。其中一个人低头笑起来的时候，两边的衣袖都摩擦得沙沙响。_

_一个忽然上涌的浪头舔过球鞋，灌进好多河水。不二和少年索性脱了鞋，卷起裤腿，光着脚在河边的草地上看天。天空蓝得明净，云都是雪白的。_

_“我常听你唱一首歌，是什么？”_

_“啊，你说那个啊，是以前我妈妈给我唱过的，我也忘了是什么。可能调子已经不对了吧。”_

_“那也无所谓。就这么唱吧。挺好听的。”_

_少年便哼起了歌。_

_不二跟着哼。_

_调子高高低低，节奏有快有慢，实在算不上是能入耳的歌。但哼着很高兴。后来连调子都没了，随心所欲，乱哼一气，好像能不重样地哼上一整天。连河水都一块儿唱起来了。_

湿透的衣物团缩在浴缸一角。两面胸膛亲密无间地相贴合，他们拥有彼此。

_直到白天被黄昏驱赶，乌云占领天空。大雨倾盆而下。_

大雨仍倾盆。

11.

清晨的市立医院已然忙碌起来了。大雨整夜不止，天色依旧阴沉，照明灯仍然开足马力工作，如同黑夜一直在延续。

外科单人诊疗室内，手冢正襟危坐，而他的主治医师则有一搭没一搭地敲着笔杆。

“昨晚研究所出了大乱子啊。瞧瞧S国军方的人，从夜里到大清早的一直闹个不停。上头的赠礼给得实在及时，好好叫他们体会了一番什么是真正的火烧眉毛。手冢博士，你确实把那个鳞人杀掉了，对吧？”

手冢说： “是的，用那支药剂。”

“我很好奇，你是怎么处理尸体的，竟然没有被他们找到？”

“解剖。研究所正好有正在进行中的动物实验，不过是略微多了一个无人关注的步骤罢了。解剖后把尸块和别的实验废料混在一起，废料被定点处理，痕迹就不会存在。”

“这么短的时间内，能做到吗？”

“时间确实仓促，没能有所发现。”

“到底是科学家，在意的还是‘发现’。你不必太遗憾，谁都没有发现就是最好的发现。我们就好好看一会儿S国这帮无头苍蝇的好戏吧。领头的那只就要撞进网里来了。”

“您是说樱野将军？”

医师并未回答，而是看着手冢说：“我还以为，那只打苍蝇的动向，我应该会从你口中听到的。”

手冢不为所动：“我的任务不包括这一条。”

“我知道，这是另一条线在负责。但两条线已经交缠在了一起了，现在不是你置身事外的时候。”

“我倒觉得正是时候。”

“什么意思？”

“我退出组织。”

“你说什么？”医生眯起了眼。

手冢平淡地重复说：“我说得够清楚了，上村先生。我退出组织。”

“为什么？”

“这是我考虑过后的决定。仅此而已。”

医师冷笑道：“你以为这是你自己决定了就能办成的事吗？你的材料，你的履历，你的身份，全部都掌握由组织掌握。退出了组织，你一分钟都不可能在这个国家多待！就算不为你自己今后的出路想，也该考虑到你仍在国内的父母吧？我真的很意外，迄今为止你的表现组织都看在眼里，你为国家做出了很大的贡献，为什么到了现在——”

不等医师说完，手冢漠然起身，“谢谢您替我费这个心。”

他穿好外套，向医师略表礼仪地欠了欠身。手刚搭上门把，忽然听见一声脆响。医师背对着他，手中不知何时多了一把小口径手枪，说道：“三个小时内，27号码头。立刻做准备。就当作是这次行动的收尾，要是顺利，我们再谈谈。”

他本该无动于衷，却在听到“27号码头”时心里一紧，问：“您从哪里得来的线报？”

“当然是另一条线的线人。我不用连名带姓地告知你这个就要退出组织的人吧？”

“……保持警惕。”

手冢察觉到了医师打量他的余光。要是陈述了警惕的理由，不免与他此前“置身事外”的姿态自相矛盾。所以他径直走出了诊疗室。谈到这个话题之前，医师已经给他写了一张处方，他很清楚那一行潦草字迹代表的意思。想到凌晨离开一团混乱的研究所时那个年轻军官对他说的话，他没有停顿，向药房走去。

研究所的电力与安保系统在十五分钟的中断后就恢复了正常，核心实验室恢复灯火通明的刹那，水箱内悬浮舞动的一块破布好像在代替谁传达着鄙夷与嘲笑。定于第二天进行解剖的鳞人凭空从中消失了。

骚动开始于后勤部卸货区，按时到达的保洁公司货车是最直接的怀疑对象。在监控失明的最初几分钟里，有好几个赶去检查情况的警卫受到不明人士的攻击而陷入了昏迷。以此为中心的盘查持续了好几个小时，军方第一时间得到消息后又迅速扩大了搜查的范围，可惜，一无所获。

手冢在安保室被真田黑着脸翻来覆去盘问了好几遍才被放行。他脱下白大褂，在办公室整理了一些个人物品，便去地下车库开车，准备离开研究所。拉开车门的同时，他看见了那个匿在立柱阴影后的人影。四目相对的瞬间，紫发紫眸的军官似乎对他扬起了一抹微笑，在昏暗之中看去，浸透了寒凉。但那种痕迹在他上前打招呼时已经荡然无存了。就像是日常闲聊，幸村问道：“手冢博士，你要走了？”

手冢回道：“照这个情况，明天是不用进行解剖了。我也不用做什么工作，回去休息一下，不可以吗？”

幸村笑着点头：“当然可以。”

“我已经接受完了调查。幸村上尉要是不放心，”手冢一把开大了车门，又开启了后备箱，“请尽管查。”

幸村上前象征性地看了两眼，经过手冢身边时，不经意碰到了手冢的左臂，这让手冢轻微地拧起了眉毛。幸村忙道歉：“抱歉，我疏忽了你手臂的确有伤……这样开车没问题吗？”

“主要用右手，不成问题。再说这条手臂不至于抬不起来，一点力气都使不上。”

“那就好。雨天路滑，驾驶要更加小心。” 幸村叹了口气，“是我们工作的疏漏，不该让首都大学特聘来带项目的专家遭遇这种难堪的局面。”

手冢不言，幸村兀自伤起了脑筋：“你说，这到底是怎么一回事？电力系统故障的原因我找到了，在电闸那里发现了截断器爆炸的碎片，”他用拇指和食指比划着大小，“就是这种简单的装置，R国间谍们还有很多特工组织都挺喜欢用的。它是由谁带进研究所，什么时候被装在那里的？就在监控中断的这十五分钟里，鳞人不见了。这实在难以想象——到底有多少人潜入了？谁的计划？多长时间的密谋？竟然在这么短的时间里把鳞人不留痕迹地带走，打昏了好几个警卫，恐怕得是一支至少十人的精英特工队吧？”

手冢皱眉：“幸村上尉，你问错人了。我不认为我回答得了你的疑问。”

“啊，不好意思。”幸村恍然惊觉似的，带着歉意笑了笑，“我刚被长官好一通责难，焦虑得不行，忍不住对你诉起苦来了。希望你不要介意。”

“无妨。”

军官为难地摇头：“樱野将军勒令我在24小时之内找出鳞人和偷走鳞人的特工交给他，否则就要了我的脑袋。天一亮他还要亲自出动。可是这叫我去哪里找才好？手冢博士，全世界就属你最了解鳞人了，你有没有什么想法？”

“原来你不是来找我麻烦，而是来请我帮忙的。”

“看在同事一场的份上，希望你给我一点方向：为了不让鳞人被解剖，不让我们在‘鳞人项目’上取得任何进展，如果是你要带走鳞人，你会把他带去哪里？”

“哪里也不去。把他杀掉。”手冢说得干脆无比。

幸村闪烁着眼神，“那如果……你不能让他死呢？”

“为什么不能？”

“因为不想，不愿，觉得他不应该。他还有未实现的价值，没来得及回答的问题，没传达清楚的意思。或者只是单纯的不忍心——那是个很可爱的孩子，有血有肉有感情，你不觉得吗？又或者，是舍不得，是依赖，寄托，希望，爱，之类的。”

“听起来你似乎认为，他不该死的理由比他该死的更多得多。”

“会听出这种意思，是不是你自己就是这么认为的？”

两人都没再说话。算起来他们一共也没有过多少次交谈，但在此时却好像有了一种默契，仿佛早已明里暗里地把对方剖析透彻了一般——他们知道他们想到了同一个人。那个人在这夜的动荡恰恰开始的时候因为头痛发作而被当医生的友人接走送去了市区的医院，当时他已经难受到胡言乱语、拳脚乱挥，什么都没有从研究所带走。只有一个发现了他的好心清洁工跟着一块儿去了趟医院而已。

短暂的沉默后，幸村问道：“博士，你想到什么去处了吗？跟你聊了聊，我思路一下子开阔了，倒是想起来一个——”

鳞人没法在脱水环境里待太久。离开水大约三个小时，他就会浑身虚乏到连站起来甚至坐直都做不到，周身保护他的鳞片也会因干燥而开始脱落，也就是基本丧失了行动力和反抗、自卫的能力。他与十四五岁人类少年相近的体格虽然偏瘦小，但完全藏匿起来或人为搬运也不是件容易的事。不巧的是，市区内没有流通的河经过，最近的河流在研究所相对的另一面的远郊，从市区出发，在这样的大雨里开车就得要三个小时左右。最方便的接点，就是从城际公路半道岔出去，走乡间泥路勉强能到达的一个废弃多年的码头。

由于位处偏僻的乡野，平时除了闲得发慌的钓鱼爱好者和乡里的农家人以外极少有人会去，更别提是在大雨天里。倘若那里发生了杀人流血的事件，乃至许多人、许多组织间的冲突，大雨和河水说不定能把这些痕迹冲刷得干干净净，把它变成一个永远的秘密。

27号码头。

手冢在心中默念，幸村也恰好无声地比出了相合的唇形。军官随后自语道：“得赶紧通知将军。”他向手冢示意请自便，便离开了。

手冢目送那个背影稳步消失，坐进车里发动了引擎。他知道对方是刻意说出来给他听的。舞台已经定好，集结完演员，好戏就能上演了。搭上方向盘的左臂确实有伤未痊愈，不过也好得差不多了，那是鳞人在第一次肢体接触时送给他的隆重的见面礼。“牵扯出了手肘的旧伤”不过是顺势找出的绝佳借口。不二是对的。他多少看得出鳞人面对他时眼神里的东西，像不二说的一样，是在为冲动与警觉之下伤害了他而抱歉，希望能弥补自己造成的后果，但他熟视无睹。这才让他觉得抱歉。

联盟国的黑暗森林里不可能会有让鳞人自由呼吸的空间。27号码头会不会成为那个通向奔涌的河、无垠的海的出口？

车亮着刺眼的前灯，冲进暗沉沉的雨幕里。

乌云不散，天空只些微亮了一点点。

白石对着台灯研究地图，目光随着城际公路那弯曲的线条不断移动，手指点上偏出主路一段距离的一个紧挨着蓝色河道的小黑点：“就是编号27的这个码头对吧？好，路线我记住了。”

不二“嗯”了一声，“谢谢你。抱歉，我会尽量不把你拖下水的。”

“这句话你不说还稍微让我放心一点……”

不二笑笑，转身热了一杯牛奶给鳞人，一起摆到鳞人面前的还有一碟丰盛的早餐。鳞人好像不怎么喜欢牛奶，撇撇嘴，老大不情愿地一口气喝掉半杯。早餐则很合他的心意，他吃得分外满足。而不二就一直坐在四角桌对面的位置，支着下巴微笑着看，拿起鳞人剩下不想动的半杯牛奶，小口小口地抿。白石见了，不禁连声啧啧。

“走吧。”

早餐结束了。

“

“我知道。这是另一条线在负责。但我认为像你这么精明的人总不可能一无所知，尤其是两条线已经交缠在了一起。”

“是吗，那我应该为我的疏漏而抱歉了。上村先生，你不用在我身上抱有期待，现在是，往后更是。”


	7. 12-14

12.

长而曲折的城际公路孤零零地卧在田野林地之间，通行的车辆寥寥无几，像爬行的蚂蚁。有一辆越野车从中途的岔口走了泥泞的乡道到达了临河的废旧码头。路上没有车辙痕，码头也空无一人。看来它来得早了，抢到了时机，在等的对象还没有出现。  
坐在后排座位上的樱野将军摇下车窗，慢吞吞地点起一根烟，把烟雾吐进窗外的雨里，“幸村上尉，你收集到的情报最好是准确的。”  
驾驶座上的人颇有自信地回答：“樱野将军，请您稍安勿躁。”  
他随即联络了由中尉带领的其他人。军方有好几辆车载着荷枪实弹的士兵开上了公路。从路口的站点收到消息，就在不久前，有一辆破旧的两厢小车驶上了公路。军方的车跟随其后，在到达岔路口之前，绝对能追上。  
“就快来了。”上尉望了望波浪层层的河面，往手枪中填上了子弹 。

白石猛踩了一脚刹车，有惊无险地在撞上突然冲到路中间立正不动的军官的前半米把这辆破车停下了。他气呼呼地捶了一把方向盘，随后却不得不举起双手，因为他发现蛮横地拦了路的那位军官正端着一把长枪，隔着挡风玻璃瞄准了他的脑门。莫名其妙跟在他后面的好几辆车也一连串地停下，哗啦啦下来一大堆人，全用黑洞洞的枪口等着他。  
军官拉开了车门，他就保持双手举在脑袋边的姿势小心翼翼地下了车，踩进坑坑洼洼的泥水地里。一瞬间，车被士兵包围，四扇车门大开，后备箱和引擎盖也都被以暴力的方式起开，就差拆成一个个的零部件了。  
车上没有人。  
拦路的军官要用目光剜了他似的把他上下打量了好几遍：“是你，是叫做……白石藏之介，市立医院的脑科医生，对吧。”  
白石又惊又疑地看着对方的臭脸：“我们认识？”  
“我在监控里见过你。昨天深夜你开着这辆车去过研究所，是去接犯了头痛的不二周助的。”  
“呃，是有这么回事。不过，请问——”  
“真田。”  
“真田长官，”白石深吸一口气，“现在是什么情况？我这个遵纪守法的普通市民能不能得到一个被你们如此粗暴地拦车搜查还拿枪指着的解释？”  
真田根本不理会他的不满，强硬地质问：“是你和不二串通起来干的？”  
白石一头雾水：“干什么？”  
“你少装傻！”  
“我根本听不懂你在说什么。是不二干了什么蠢事？那你要查清楚，你认识他一段时间就会知道，他这人就是经常心血来潮干些蠢事，跟我没关系啊！”  
“这个评价倒是中肯。”真田嘴角抽了抽，“那你告诉我，你车上载过谁？”  
“没有谁啊。难道你看到有人在我车上？大白天的，别吓我。”  
“后座为什么是湿的？”  
“因为我没关窗。关窗太闷了，所以开了一道缝，雨就淋进来了。反正这是辆没人坐的破车嘛。”  
“你准备开到哪儿去？”  
“都上这条泥路了，当然只能是前面那个码头啊。”  
“去干什么？”  
“散个心。”  
真田不无嘲弄地说：“一大清早的，在这种大雨天里？”  
“不行吗？”  
“如果你真的是个遵纪守法的普通市民，也不是不行。”  
“什么意思？”白石顿时拉长了脸，“真田长官，你对普通市民的生活是不是一无所知？你知道我连续工作了多久吗？整整一个星期没怎么睡觉！昨天半夜就我那个神经病朋友还让我加了个班！这一个星期以来要不就是在急诊室听人鬼哭狼嚎，要不就是在手术室观摩别人打开的脑壳，搅一搅里面的东西还会晃荡。你们只负责把人脑袋打开花，修补开花的脑袋的人就是我，我可受够了。难得有一天休假，我真的就想离医院和人越远越好。下个雨又怎么样，洗涤人的心灵和消毒水味，还能采采新鲜蘑菇。”  
其他士兵已经完成了对全车的搜查，就连不知在座位缝隙里卡了多久的过期咖啡店优惠券都搜出来了。翻到的东西普普通通，毫无可疑之处：一个水壶，一把雨伞，一个随身背包，里面装的不过是些钱包、钥匙之类的惯常物件。  
这下白石更加唠叨个没完，真田把枪口挪到他的嘴边才让他闭了嘴。有个士兵凑上前低声对真田耳语，说公路入口的站点确认了，上公路时白石这辆车上确实只有司机一个人。军官脸上顿时凝重起来，眉头皱得像打了个死结。  
他坐进一辆车，启动通讯：“报告将军、上尉，我们似乎被误导了——”思前想后，他谨慎地说出自己的推测：“他们可能没有走公路，大概是直接从乡野那边接近河流……”  
“这怎么可能？！带着鳞人那么大个东西，还能走得了路？”震怒的咆哮声传来，“好，你要是这么认为，就赶紧去调摩托车，给我带人分头搜！我就在这里等着你的好消息，记住，二十四个小时只剩下一半了！”

在城际公路入口前下车，穿过荒林和农家的田地，也可以到达河边。那是一段尚未通车的路，甚至有一段连路也算不上，只能巴住茂密生长的树木的枝干，深一脚浅一脚地从湿漉漉的泥土和杂草上踩过去。幸而这一段不算很长，带着类似小孩子去野外郊游的那股兴奋劲，就像是一场新鲜有趣的探险，很快就能走完。  
钻出荒林后，不二撩开黏在额头上的碎发抹了把脸，看见鳞人头上沾了好几片碎叶子却浑然无觉，一时忍俊不禁，招来对方大大的白眼。衣服早就被淋透了，蹭了不少泥灰，混成脏兮兮的灰一块黄一块，到了开阔地再由雨水痛快地冲刷，好歹刷掉了些颜色。鳞人穿的是成年人的衣裤，本来就宽松，现在全都湿成一团贴在身上，更显得那少年的身子纤细而单薄。不二问：“还好吧？”  
鳞人迎着细密下落的雨滴，并未张口，但声音却清晰地传达到了不二耳中：“再走一遍都没有问题。”  
不二一笑：“我看出来了，你就是喜欢逞强，不想让别人有一丁点觉得你做不到。”  
鳞人不甘地回嘴：“我才没有逞强。有雨水，我不会有问题的。倒是不二，你没有我的本事，就不应该跟我一起淋雨。”  
“谁说我没有这个本事？”  
“你那个医生朋友。他说头痛的人淋雨受凉更加会出大问题——”  
“我不是个头痛的典型病例，所以这条不适用。反正不管行不行我都要淋雨。我要这样和你说话。”  
和名叫越前龙马的少年在河边哼了一整日的歌之后，不二发觉自己能听见鳞人的语音了。只要在水里。以往那些朦胧的低语与呼唤，水与浪潮的歌谣，自那一刻起便在与鳞人相通的无数水滴的连结之下成为了清晰的字句。他最喜欢听鳞人用他那少年的嗓音叫出自己的名字。如果可以，他想每天都听着这样的声音醒来、睡去，就这么一直听下去。  
所以不二没有带伞。而鳞人不需要伞。鳞人一直被约束在封闭的实验环境中，研究员们摸透了他对水和脱水环境的适应力，但他们从来不曾想过，也不曾有机会验证过雨水。那些雨滴亲吻着他的脸颊，抚摸着他裸露在外的小臂，在他的发梢滴答跳舞，浸润了衣物，因而也浸润了他。  
不二牵起鳞人的手。  
他们在乡野小路上奔跑，不在意泥巴糊住裤腿，胶鞋里灌满了水。好像回到了国中的时候。每个国中男孩子大约都淋过一场突如其来的大雨，也是这样在雨里撒开腿狂奔，明明狼狈不堪，却会忍不住爽快地大喊大叫起来。大雨会吞没其他的声音：老师的教训，同学的嘲笑，电视里自以为是的胡说八道，尖锐的争吵，沉重的炮火。眼前的一切都是模糊的，不想看见的可以不用看见。不想要的可以被冲刷掉。而自己所有无人倾听的期待在这一片被雨水隔离出来的小天地里都能成真。  
不二情不自禁要喊：“越前——”  
鳞人捏了一下他的手，也不甘示弱地喊：“不二——”  
“今天天气真好啊——”  
“是很好啊——”  
“快点跑啊——这就跟不上了吗——”  
“还差得远呢——”  
永远跑不到终点就好了。  
跑到两个人都气喘吁吁，双腿陷入了流沙那样迈都迈不开才算停。于是慢慢地走。田埂下，整夜的大雨在田地里积了好多水，鳞人索性脱了鞋，光脚踩进积水中。水没到他的脚背。脚底的泥土很柔软，这样走着很舒服。走过田地，有几户农家和像样的硬石路。路过一户人家时，不二好说歹说，给了点钱，要来了一辆自行车。他让鳞人坐上后座，载着鳞人一路向河边骑过去。鳞人抓着他透湿的衬衫，晃着脚丫子又哼起了歌。  
雨渐渐小下去，少年的声音也越来越轻。  
不远处，河水的喧腾听得清晰无比。就快要到达了。自行车行不过的大片浅滩，他们扔下车，互相搀扶着徒步跋涉。

砰——  
尖锐的枪声刺破了宁静。

13\. 

枪口的硝烟转瞬即逝，但声音的讯号却穿透轻薄的雨丝传达到了每一个留意倾听的人的耳中，无论是士兵、尉官、将军还是埋伏其中的间谍。紧接着，身后想起摩托车引擎粗重的喘息。笨重的军用摩托车杀进笼罩着两个人的水汽里，车轮卷得泥水飞溅。  
“不准动！”  
率先赶到的士兵端着长枪对准了他们。  
不二抓紧鳞人的手，让已有些发虚的鳞人靠着自己的肩膀，侧身把他挡在身后，摆出笑脸困惑地问道：“请问，这位长官是专门来找我们的吗？不知道有什么事？”  
士兵保持着威吓的姿势，起先看不出表情。但是当他看见了不二身旁少年的脸后，却露出了一丝冷笑。   
很快，一辆越野车不知碾过了多少泥地沼泽直接蛮横地沿着河冲过来，从车上走下一位挂满军章的地中海发型的将军以及一位紫发年轻尉官，车上的通讯器还时不时地传出别处的报告。另一辆摩托车紧接着从相对一侧到达，是个士兵带着个戴金丝眼镜的男人。  
率先发现不二和鳞人的士兵一眼瞟过来人，立正向将军行了个礼，并未松懈手中长枪的瞄准。  
樱野将军把手枪转在手上把玩，若无其事地踏上浅滩，向他们走近。  
“中士，干得好。手冢博士，也麻烦你跑了这一趟。就是这两个人吗？”男人随随便便拿枪指着不二，“栗色头发的，你是哪来的特工？很会出其不意啊，谁训练的你？哼，现在不说也没关系。我会留着你慢慢审问的。不想让你的肠子流一地就给我让开点。让我看看，鳞人——”他眯着眼，咂起了嘴，“哎呀，穿上人的衣服，落魄是落魄了点，居然还有模有样的嘛。其实昨天我才刚见过你，可我一下都没认出来，要不是你那双眼睛——”  
长时间的停顿。鳞人眼里是金色的火焰，烧得比任何一个战场上的都更加热烈而旺盛。  
“对，就是这样。你瞪着我的眼神，跟我拿棍子抽你的那时候一模一样。”  
男人松散玩枪的手陡然伸直，手腕轻微一转便细微地改变了朝向，神情中那股傲慢的讽刺与戏谑只一瞬间就全部被寒冷的杀意所取代。够格当上将军的人枪法自然超一流，不必说从未受过训练的人，哪怕是在场的军人都对这陡然的转变和绝无犹豫的出手而始料不及，甚至产生了一种错觉：子弹飞行的速度更快过出膛时的枪声。  
瞄准的是鳞人的心脏。  
鲜血染红衣衫，像一朵妖冶盛开的花。  
鳞人睁大了眼睛。  
他颤颤地伸出双手，环住了挡在他身前的人。那人后背上整片的殷红色也沾上了十指和掌心。  
谁也没想到，在那电光石火的瞬息，唯一做出了反应的竟然从不曾握过枪的是不二。  
尽管那只是个不大的一个动作——他转身抱住了鳞人，仅此而已。

这一声枪响就好像是撕裂了黑暗森林里长久以来沉寂的第一声，警醒了还在等待的人们，迅速触发了一连串的连锁反应。   
端长枪的中士突然出其不意地掏出一把小口径手枪，而稍远处的手冢也猛地一抡手臂打晕了另一名士兵，另一手举起一样制式的手枪。两把枪对准站立不动的将军，响声重叠在一起，一枪自背后，一枪自侧方，全都精准地贯穿了将军发亮的脑袋。  
“樱野将军——”  
站在越野车另一侧的幸村敏锐地察觉到了异动，然而不论是谁，纵使再快的反应、再敏捷的身手也无法同时对付两个方向的子弹。将军应声倒地，干干脆脆，无可挽回。当他选择先解决距离更近的中士时，手冢的第二枪和第三枪已然毫不怠慢地接连出膛，正打中了他举枪的肩膀和侧腹。他射失了那发子弹，失力的身体砸向越野车，靠着车身慢慢地倒了下去，头颓然歪倒，枪却仍攥在手里。  
手冢冲向浅滩，不二和鳞人的所在之处。中士也扔下长枪走过去。

他们好像完全没听见那接二连三响起的枪声，也全然不在意身后发生的事，是谁开了枪，谁倒下了，谁又带着复杂的目光靠近。  
自身都不太能站稳的鳞人用那瘦小的身板架着中枪的不二，艰难地向已经近在眼前的河水踉跄挪动，在浅滩上拖出好几道深浅不一的痕迹。混合着鲜血的浑浊雨水很快填满那些坑印。  
没有人听见鳞人的语声——如果有，那应当是怒涛堆雪那般焦急的，可不二却给出了回应，仿佛每一个字都在榨干他身体里最后残存的几滴血液。在这雨后空阔的地带，伴着河流的层层水浪，竟也能听得清晰。  
“我……是我忘记了……你、你可以……可是，就算可以自愈……你也是会……痛的……啊……能替你省掉那阵痛，我不、不算是……白挨这一枪……”  
鳞人拼命摇头，把嘴唇咬得死死的。  
不二苍白地微笑起来，用脸颊贴住了鳞人的颈窝。  
“没事的……有你在……没……事的……不要……哭……”  
从不会因为谁的意志就改变自由无拘束形状的水，停止奔流的河， 收起边界的海。从不必因为谁的阻拦就断开的倾诉与倾听。  
不过咫尺。

冲过去的手冢想从另一边帮忙架住不二，还未能有所动作，全身却是一僵。中士的枪口就抵在他的后背。他直起腰身，并不回头，说：“这次行动应该算是顺利收尾了吧。”  
“没错，多谢你的配合。”中士——也就是市立医院外科医生、手冢的主治医师上村，淡然说道，“所以我们可以谈了。现在就彻底了结这件事，怎么样？亲眼见到了鳞人之后，我算是明白了为什么你会跟我争辩，为什么你不愿下杀手。但这改变不了一个事实——你果然说谎了。手冢国光，你是个叛徒。”  
“我自有我决不会背叛的东西。”  
“那就到地狱去陈述你的信仰吧。”  
扳机被扣动了。倒下的人却非手冢，而是上村医师。  
手冢回头望过去。背靠越野车的幸村捂着侧腹，砸下握枪的手，唇边停着的，还是那个在研究所碰面时会挂出的面对同事的微笑。

鳞人的脚尖触到了河水。他跃入河中，再度从水面上探出头来时，已全不见了先前那吃力为难的疲软态势，急切地张开了双手。手冢在岸边撑着不二，不二忽然拽了拽他，指指他别在腰间的手枪。  
不二拿过手枪，手冢的眼下，在不远处幸村注视的视线里，虚虚一笑，开枪打穿了自己的耳朵。  
他跌进河里，跌进鳞人迎向他的拥抱。  
血色在流水中翻涌。  
少年带蹼的手掌温柔地抚摸过子弹贯穿的伤处。摸到耳朵时，不二轻轻捉住了少年的手。浪潮随着涌动的气息一阵阵撞击上来，自每一处细小的缝隙钻入身体。他再也听不到任何声音，于是更加清晰地感受到这些源自于水的回响。全部的，唯一的，少年的低语。  
“不二……”  
“这样就好了。你看，我知道的，有你在，不会有事的。”  
“你听得到吗？可以听到我吗？”  
“嗯。听得很清楚。从今往后，我只能听到你。”  
“不管你在哪里，我都要让你听到。”  
“不管你在哪里，都不要停止呼唤我。”  
少年吻了他的耳朵，然后是嘴唇。  
他们相拥而舞。  
“越前，走吧。走远一点。现在还不安全，千万别因为我而回头。”  
“不二……”  
“直到我们可以再次相见的那一天。”  
“那就说好了。”  
“嗯。说好了。”  
水面以上，歇了一阵子的雨又淅淅沥沥地下起来了。重叠的涟漪盖住水下沉默的华尔兹。坠落的雨模糊了岸边凌乱的足迹。水保存着所有的秘密。

14.

市立医院住院部的单人病房内，耳朵和头部被包扎得严严实实的不二坐在床上，望着窗外发呆。敲门声响起，随后门被打开，一身白大褂的青年医生捧着查房记录本和诊断报告书走进来，愉快地同他打起了招呼。  
“早上好，不二君，今天感觉怎么样？看你这笑眯眯的样子，应该还不错吧。现在你是我名真言顺的病人了，我是你的医生，我终于能好好看看你脑壳里到底是什么构造了。你那个莫名其妙头痛耳鸣的病症还没搞清楚，我看就凭我们这些人类庸医是永远没可能搞清楚了，不过恭喜你，现在你终于不是个疑难杂症病例了。你的诊断结果出来了，非常明确——听觉神经不可逆损伤。你再也听不见了，包括我现在对你说的这句话。”  
医生来到不二床边，将诊断报告书交给他，指给他看写着结果的地方。  
不二笑着点了点头，示意明白。  
医生重重地叹了口气，找了张椅子坐下，说：“我就知道，是你自己选择变成这样的，对吧？其实这其中还是有很多疑难杂症的成分，为什么你要变成这样就能准确地变成这样，那一枪下去，听觉坏死，脑子居然没事——嗯，我是说生理学意义上的没事，谁知道你还有没有别的问题。我听说你背部还中了一枪，衣服上全是血，可是送到我们这里的时候你后背上就一块小小的已经结痂的疤。……你干嘛这么笑着看着我，你又听不见我说的，你这么笑肯定没安好心，你知不知道上次我一失足就会被十几把枪打成马蜂窝，还好我够机智。”  
“白石，”不二还是笑眯眯，“看到你嘴皮子一刻也不停地上下乱翻的样子，我就庆幸其实听不见也有一个很大的好处。”  
“……你现在就给我出院，我不治你了！”  
白石把查房记录本一砸——他当然只是摆了个样子，接着又毫无改过之心地继续唠叨起来，边唠叨还边在记录本的背面写字，确保不二能知道他在说什么：“对了，你弟弟和你姐姐刚才都打电话来问过，他们都很担心你啊。那天晚上你在打电话叫我到研究所之前是不是也给他们打了？你们这一家子真不愧是战区出来的，感觉打个家常电话都像是在传递暗号，你姐姐说当时就听出来不对，立刻就动身往我们这城市赶了，估计没一会儿就会到医院来看你了。你弟弟是没有接到电话吧，后来知道了，也是急得要命。反正我答应你，那些情况呢我半个字都不会说的，你就自己看着办吧。  
“哦还有，有件事是真的吓了我一跳。你知道吗，我们医院竟然有个深藏多年的R国间谍，就是外科的上村医生！说是当天他不知道怎么就混进了去追你和越前君的那一大帮子士兵当中，好像是他最先发现了你们的踪迹，还让我们这边的一个将军英勇殉职了，但反正最后是被击毙了，一查才发现他不是士兵而是医生，进而又发现了他身份的各种不对头……这也太可怕了！但愿他在医院的这几年里没把我的论文点子剽窃给隔壁国家。”  
不二盯着白石的唇形仔细观察，忽然问：“除了我，你还有别的论文点子么？”  
白石一时无语，半晌才说：“我进病房之前居然还为你担心过，真是多余。”  
他拍了拍不二的肩膀：“好吧，我不废话了。你有个朋友比我更清楚这些，他要讲就让他来讲好了。正好他从楼上的病房下来看你，你们聊。”  
说完他便退出了房间。一个穿着同款病号服、吊着手臂的年轻人走进来，面貌则很精神。不二招呼对方：“幸村上尉。”  
“把‘上尉’去掉吧，现在我只是你的中学好友，可以吗？”来人回以微笑，“毕竟，你也不会成为在黑暗森林狩猎的‘子弹’了，你和越前君。”  
他正面对着不二，使不二能清楚地看出他的口型，然后以平静的口吻边说时不时顺着不二的视角用手指书写，如同在阐述一件与自己毫不相关的事实：“自那天以来，我们日夜不停地搜索，再也没有找到过鳞人的踪迹。越前君应该永远都不会出现在我们触碰得到的范围之内了吧。虽然你曾经介入过军方的‘鳞人项目’，但现在失去听力的你既‘无法’成为那座与越前君沟通的桥梁，也不可能为军方或者敌对方所用。对军方而言，你已经失去价值了，你的家人也不会因为你这段时间短暂的牵扯而陷入威胁。  
“但是啊，不二，我还有我作为幸村精市而不是S国一个上尉官想要弄清楚的答案。你倒是给了我这个机会，所以我很感谢你。我不会放弃的。  
“还有一个人大约也不会吧。对，就是手冢博士。其实我还挺希望他能够留在研究所的，不过他拒绝了，还坚决辞掉首都大学的教职出国去了，好像是要照顾住在国外病重的家人。很难想象他那么执着的人会就此放下他科学家的身段。希望今后还有机会和他见面，交个朋友。”  
说到这里，幸村又恢复了和煦的笑容。他停下来，等待不二的回应。  
不二沉默片刻，好像想起了一件有意思的事要和好友分享，因为听不见的缘故，他说得很慢，语调和平日里一样温和而略带轻快：“关于生物科学研究所的专题，我已经写得差不多了，正好趁着住院修养的时间把稿子整理完。幸村，你要不要先看看？我花了很多篇幅专门介绍了你的兰花培育实验室，因为我也很喜欢。”  
“那太好了，我已经迫不及待地想看看你这位大记者的最新力作了。等新品种开花，我送你一株，就当是额外的感谢了。应该还是比较好养的，别种在你那颗奇怪的脑袋里就行。”幸村拿食指敲了敲自己的太阳穴。  
临走前他说：“替我向越前君说声抱歉。希望他过得好。”  
不二又接着望着窗外出神。  
风轻云淡的早晨。天空朗彻，金色的阳光铺满窗台。  
“不二。”  
脑海深处传来了少年的轻声呼唤。  
不二弯起嘴角。  
“早安，越前。”

后来的有一天不二长途跋涉来到了一座滨海小城。晚霞把半边天色染成了玫瑰红，在无垠的海面投下点点浮动的金光。天气冷了，带着咸腥味的海风吹得人面颊刺刺地凉。褪去的潮水把沙滩梳得很平顺，留下了星星点点的石头和海贝。看海的人都走了，只有不二一个人立在岸边。  
海面上忽然跃起一朵雪白的小水花。  
——“我来了。”

END  
2020.6


End file.
